Raven's Song
by nykky
Summary: NOFC angst HC, JA angst some WE. There is murder in Port Royal and Norrington is the ultimate target but why? In the meantime Anamaria seeks out her sister with Jack’s help while Jack tries to understand the pull that Anamaria has on his heart.
1. Helping a Friend

**Raven's Song**

N/OFC angst H/C, J/A angst some W/E. There is murder in Port Royal and Norrington is the ultimate target but why? In the meantime Anamaria seeks out her sister with Jack's help while Jack tries to understand the pull that Anamaria has on his heart Rating may go up but right now language and violence is the reason for current rating.

Nothing in this story belongs to me except some of the themes and all original characters

Chapter One

_Jack, I need you to do me a favor. If you do it we'll be all square. No complaints about boats, being your first mate, I'll even cut back on the slappin'. All you have to do is say yes…_

Jack Sparrow knew he should have thought very hard about a very accommodating Ana Maria but the chance to keep Ana on his ship without owing her one was great. Jack is fond of Ana, in fact in his inner most thoughts he loves the girl more than he can really afford. And by the Gods he knows he trust her. So only thinking about it for a moment, Jack agreed to listen to Ana about her little quest.

_Its me sister Jack. I have to find her. I failed to do so for far too long. I have to try and find her now. I promised her that I would and was on my way when your idiot arse stole me boat. Jack she is my younger sister. We have the same mother different fathers but we cared for each other all the same. We got separate when I was fourteen and she was ten. You see Jack we was slaves…_

He knew that. Somehow he always knew that about Ana. There just weren't too many blacks in the Caribbean who wasn't a slave at some point in time in their life. Jack himself had managed to free a few, and there were some on his former crew. However, the news of Ana having a sister shocked him, though he didn't know why. They barely knew each other before he stole her boat. She was someone he spotted off and on in Tortuga and speaking to her was always a chore. He liked her though because she was a challenge. It took a whole lot of talk and convincing to get into her knickers but it was worth it and now Jack is always trying to find a way back into them, sometimes he succeeded sometimes not.

_My mother was on a huge plantation in Louisiana. My father was a free man of color and my sister's father was a slave. My father was killed when he tried to free my mother after she gave birth to me. It devastated my mother to no end but eventually she came to love my sister's father._

_It was around the time I was eight that the master of the house took an interest in my mother. He thought that my mother was due to pay him for allowing her to keep me. My mother resisted of course and the man I began to know as my father tried to protect her but eventually the master got his way. When my father learned of this he grew angry and tried to rile up the slaves to start a revolt. It didn't go anywhere because another slave sold him out. My father was burned alive in front of me and my sister…_

The paleness of her skin scared Jack much more than the haunted look in her eyes. He couldn't imagine such a traumatic experience for himself although his childhood left plenty to be desired. But staring at Ana he could tell the effect of having something so horrifying happen to her still frightens her even now.

_My mother was devastated but the master delighted in tormenting her about it. Mother then used all her efforts to keep us safe and thinking of ways to help us escape._ _By the time I was twelve she knew she had to have a plan because master was starting to look at me like a piece of meat…_

Jack almost sneered at the very idea of the man daring to look at Ana like that. He wanted to kill the man himself, rip him apart with his bare hands for even making Ana fear that she would be touch by the filthy trash.

_Mother knew it was only a matter of time and decided something had to be done. She tried to escape with us but we were caught. The man beat my mother within an inch of her life, and then forced her to watch as he…as he raped me…_

The coolness of his expression didn't compare to deathly void of hers. She spoke so matter of factly that Jack wasn't sure if he heard correctly. But then he saw the water glisten in her eye and knew that she had suffered. Jack was so very angry. Pissed at the man pissed at the world that made Ana suffer but a part of him was mad at himself for failing to be there as if he could have been or even if he were that somehow he would have been able to stop it. Hell it is happening all the time. Ana is not an exception she is a norm. It was that idea that serves to anger him more.

_My sister was afraid for me and mother after that. And for two years she had a reason to be because master torture mother through me. I endured his lustful wants just as my mother and every day I prayed I wouldn't get pregnant. But eventually my sister came of age and his eyes turned to her. She is very pretty, though darker than me, hair coarser than mine, but she is a little fuller in body and master loved that. And the first time me and Mother saw that look, we both swore that he would never do to her what he did to us…_

Jack tried to imagine Ana's sister and couldn't really. A darker Ana, with thicker hair and fuller body. It seemed so weird so perverse. There is no one like Ana but apparently there is someone almost like her out there that she wanted to protect her. Jack could imagine the determine glint in Ana's eye for he had seen it many times on this very ship. She is a force to be reckoned with when angry. And he knows she means every word she says. His cheek can attest to it.

_We planned and planned and when it all was said and done our mother told us to run and she would stay. Both of us disagreed but mother said it was the only way. I protested again but mother was strong in her will and told me that my sister and me have to be strong and get out. She told me that my sister and me were destined to be more than slaves and if she has to sacrifice her life for that to happen so be it. That night she sent us off and we ran and ran and ran until we made it to water. There we stowed away on a ship to Jamaica._

Jack thought about her mother's sacrifice and wished he had a parent half as devoted. His mother's only wishes were that he stole more than he brought back. His father, when he was around told him to get his arse parts on the street to earn his keep. There was no devotion in the family and Jack didn't expect any from any parent as a result of it although he knew his parents were not the norm.

_We were safe for a while and I look after her but then there was a slave revolt near a plantation we was hiding by and the white men started rounding up every dark face they could find. My sister and I got separated but not before I told her that I would find her. We promised to find the other. We promised to look until we died and still keeping looking until we found each other again. Jack I need to keep that promise. Nothing I will ever do in my life will be right if I don't find my sister. And I know in my heart that she needs me. She needs me more than ever and I have to help her. I have to._

Ana ended quietly not looking at Jack. He didn't know what to say about it. As much as he wanted to help and is willing to help, what she is asking could take a very long time to accomplish. And though he feels for Ana he could never convince his crew of pirates to give up treasure hunting to find a long lost family member. They would laugh their asses off and start a mutiny for sure. Hell he would. But he didn't want to say no to Ana. To say no is to also say good bye for as sure as the whelp loves Lizzie Ana would get off at the next shore to finish her task. Her voice made that perfectly clear. Jack understands too that if she went alone she will surely get hurt or even worst captured as a slave or killed.

_I know you have a crew to answer too but all I'm asking Jack is that you help me follow my leads. Please Jack I never asked for anything before except what is rightfully mine. And I'm asking you now because I need help Jack and…and I think you may be able to give it to me._

Jack sat there shocked by this woman almost begging for his assistance. He never thought he would see the day that Ana begged for anything even death but here she is begging to him to help her find her sister. He knows there is a right way and a wrong way to handle it. Thinking hard he said, "Ana luv, of course I'll help you find your sister. But understand that I have ta look out for me crew too. So how about we do a little looking as we pirate and when on down time we do a lot of looking?"

That was the right answer.

A/N: Made a few corrects in the beginning.


	2. Murder in Port Royal

Chapter Two

James Norrington stood over the body of Reginald Wheeler, face expressionless where the Governor is aghast. The man has been eviscerated his …man parts removed and shoved in his mouth. Cmdre. Norrington has seen many depraved things in his time but this takes the cake.

"Who could have done something so horrible?" whispers the Governor.

James arches an eyebrow before telling the men to take the body away. Murder in Port Royal, Wheeler being the second victim has the town up in arms many whispering that there is a madman on the loose. Norrington isn't sure what to think but he knows that investigations are drawing up nothing so far. Turning to the Governor whose ghastly look gives him the appearance of being sick, Norrington tries to calm him.

"Sir I assure you that whoever is the culprit will be apprehended very soon. Port Royal is a small community and I am sure someone witnessed something." Though so far no one has come forward.

"Why would someone do that to this poor man. Why would they hurt dear mister Abbey? He was a kind fellow…"

"Yes, Yes, I'm sure he was," said Norrington as he guided Governor Swann forcefully in the direction of his carriage, "We all thought highly of him." _Like hell_. Abbey was a damn slaver and Norrington could barely tolerate the man. Abbey's endless rambling about the right of the white man to own slaves as a divine right on many occasions made James roll his eyes in disgust. The peddling of human flesh has to be the biggest tarnish on the British Crown. Norrington couldn't abide by it himself. And Wheeler was just as bad. The man was some overseer on one of the plantations north of Port Royal…

A thought struck Norrington as he sent the Governor off without so much as a good bye. Both dead men were slavers of some sort. And thinking harder both were killed the same way. James realizes that the connection was not just the death patterns but it may be who is chosen. Turning briskly he walks to his office to examine information on the reports.

There is a heaviness in the bar that only death could bring. People are whispering at every table and at the bar folks are talking about the deaths of the two men. The dim bar reflects the feelings of the patron and the barkeep keeps the drinks coming as ladies walk around trying to brighten people's evening barely succeeding.

* * *

Todd Martin sat in the bar drinking his last whiskey. It was bad enough that he had three already. The missus is going to shout her head off about it but what's a guy to do when a friend is murdered. But he couldn't help it. He and Wheeler had been friends for the last twelve years and what happen to him just ain't right. Wheeler's wife is beside herself with grief and who could blame her. Wheeler wasn't exactly known for saving and his wife is now left with five kids four girl and the youngest a sickly boy to raise alone. It's a pity. He knew they shouldn't have ever come to a place like Port Royal. But everyone told them that the town was safe and friendly to law-abiding citizens. So much for friendly. 

Tossing back his last shot he spots someone from the corner of his eye staring at him. When turns he notices a person in the corner, hat tipped down and face in a glass. He stares at him a moment before turning back to the bar. Shrugging he tosses a few coins on the counter before leaving the bar in a slow unsteady swagger. If he had been paying attention he would have notice the man that he spotted in the hat standing and following him out.

The burning sensation pressing at his loins makes him stop in the nearest alley for relief. As he drains himself he feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Glancing around he doesn't see anything so he shrugs it off as being drunk and tired. Shaking himself a bit, he stuffs himself back into his pants when a glint distracts him. He turns suddenly when is powder blown in his face. Blinking rapidly, he tries to focus only to gasp from an excruciating pain. Looking down he sees a knife in his gut. The hand attached to it twists it adding to his pain before the knife is jerked out. Todd falls to his knees. He coughs a bit, blood spittle coming from his mouth. Looking up he faces the person from the bar with the hat. He sees nothing under the shadow of the hat but the knife is at eye level, glistening silver under the red coating of his blood.

"What…what do you want from me?" he rasps. He feels his pulse fading as his limbs become heavy. He is loosing control of himself.

"You to die..." said an eerily haunted voice.

Seconds later there is a slice in the air and a thump on the ground.

* * *

James snapped awake at the sound of a bell ringing loudly. By its frantic tones he knows another murder has occurred. Sighing heavily he gets up and dresses slowly. There is no hurry for he knows what he will see. A man eviscerated, genitals stuffed in his mouth, eyes open. It's a macabre sight that will give more of his soldier's nightmares. 

The walk over to the location is a slight trekk. James lives closer to the shore in an obviously more affluent part of Port Royal. Now he is walking in what is deemed the old city. It is a place where Port Royal put up its first homes and business before expanding further inland. It is on the opposite side of where he lives and it is slowly decaying after years of neglect. The closer he gets the shabbier the area. Upon arrival he takes in his surroundings. The buildings are close together some leaning a bit from age making any spaces between them very dark and foreboding. Yet where the body laid there was enough moonlight to allow some viewing of it.

When he steps closer to the scene of the crime even he steps back from the sight. This scene is slightly bloodier than the last but still the same result. The man is resting beck against the wall. His pants are at his ankles. Aside from the several cuts and stab wounds all over his body, the bloodiest part is where is masculinity formally resided. It is now located stuffed into his mouth. Norrington glances around and notices Lt. Gillette standing closest to the body while other soldiers try to keep back any onlookers. The few people who managed to get a glimpse turned away sick. Norrington wondered why these people rose from their bed at all to look. Shaking his head he walked briskly closer. After moving Gillette aside James bends a bit staring at the man.

"Who is he?"

"Todd Martin. I believe he is a friend of Wheelers but I'm not sure," said Gillette.

"Find out. Any witnesses?"

"No sir. He left the bar three blocks back not too long after ten. A passerby heading home found him. Scared the man senseless."

"Well where is this witness?" Norrington asks looking around. Finding no one his hard glare lands on Gillette

Gillette clears his throat squirming a bit, "Uh, he fainted sir. Knocked himself silly. The doctor told us to take him to the infirmary." In the corner near the body the doctor nodded in affirmation.

James shakes his head slightly sighing. Then with determined focus he faces the group. "Someone must have seen something. Some one has to know something. Three murders have occurred and by tomorrow night I want everyone in this town questioned and accounted for. Is that clear?" he turns to Gillette.

Snapping to attention he says, "Yes sir. Right away." Gillette began giving orders as Norrington walked into the alley to get a better look at the dead man. Staring at him he tries to understand the mind of the person that would do such a thing when something catches his eye. Turning a bit to his left he notices someone further down the alley. Facing that direction fully, he catches the person flinting thru the precious streams of light that somehow penetrated the alley. Finally he briefly caught a glimpse of a man darting around a dark corner. James starts to go in that direction but his gut instinct told him that he would regret it dearly. Glancing back at the body and then at the other end of the alley, he walks away heading to his office to do more research on the victims. He knows he is missing something and a small part of him feels an urgent need to know what that something is not only because of the murders but because he might find himself at the end of the very blade that killed the three other men.

* * *

The man races down the back street staying in the shadows until he gets to the abandon building near the forest of Port Royal. Ducking under a few boards the man, tosses the hat into the corner. After lighting a match, he goes to a pitcher that is sitting on a worn table situated against the back wall of the room. Pouring it into a bowl, the man replaces the pitcher and then strips. 

He washes himself clean and then washes the clothes, removing as much blood as possible. Once finished, he hangs the clothes on the back of the only chair in the room before walking over to a corner where there is a pallet made. Sitting down, the man studies the blade in his hand. The curved blade has a deadly beauty to it that makes it a simple minister of death at his hand. Stretching out the man lies back and begins contemplating the next kill. The ultimate kill. The one that brought him to Port Royal. Norrington.

"Soon Emmit," he whispers to the blade, "Soon."


	3. Introspective Needs

Chapter Three

Hopefully this will upload right. Seems like I haveaheck of a time of it.

Thanks for my first two reviews. I'm glad you like it. I can tell you and others that this story is probably gonna get long and that I may have interuptions in postings. However, it will be finished. On with the story.

* * *

Jack leans on the wheel lazily watching the horizon and thinking about the quest he and Ana are on without the knowledge of the crew. Jack decided that it would best if the crew didn't know anything about their agreement. Ana was all too willing to agree. She didn't want the fools knowing any more about her business than necessary.

So for the past few weeks they have been traveling around, capturing a few ships, sailing the sea and making a few stops to give the men rest and for Ana to do her inquiries. At just about every stop they came up empty. Ana is frustrated by their efforts but Jack, always the optimist, told her to have patience. They will find something. It is just a matter of time. Ana always smiles faintly at him before returning to her duties. But Jack can see the weight of the pressure on his first mate. The desperate need to have some result, some crumb of evidence that she isn't too late in her search for her sister.

Jack learned that they have been separated fourteen years. Jack is no fool. He knows a lot could have happen between now and then. Eva her sister's name is a name that is common in some places and unheard of in others. Ana told Jack that her Mother wanted to name Eva Eve but Eva's father told her no. He liked Eva better. He thought it sounded more unique. So Eva it was.

Jack enjoyed when Ana talked about her sister. A light would enter her eyes that transformed her face. The idea of having family out there that she cares for immensely carried her more than Jack ever knew. And it was at that moment he would feel the jealous ping in his heart. The ping turned to a small amount of fear that always frustrated him because he thought he didn't understand it. But on late nights like this one while the crew is sleep and it just him and the sea he knew why. He wanted her eyes to shine like that for him and that frightened him.

Jack never saw himself as the type to spend all his time with one woman. And the idea of marriage cracks him up as much as disgust him. He likes his freedom. He likes not being tied to anyone. But what frightens him is if the opportunity presented itself, would he be willing to let all his whoring go to have Ana all to himself?

Ana wouldn't demand it from him. She isn't the type to just have one man in her life, or at least he doesn't think so. From what he seen she has had as many lovers as he had. But then he sees the devotion she has to her sister and a strong part of him wants her to be that devoted to him. And he wonders what that devotion would cost him. He wonders what it would cost them both.

Right now he has her loyalty but that is different from what her sister has. Ana's loyalty doesn't have the same power, the same influence over her as her devotion to her sister. As soon as Ana gets tired of pirating she will just up and leave his ship and not look back. He would be forgotten. She would move on to other things. She may even look back on him fondly but she will not feel like she owes him anything once she left. Maybe they would have a glass of rum together if he blew through town but eventually that may even pass. He would be the past memory, fondly thought of but nothing more. And therein lies the bigger fear. The thought of being forgotten by her haunts him like it already happened.

Jack blinks a bit as the thoughts give him pause. He knows that when Ana finds her sister she might then ask to leave the ship to help her out and he would let her go. He couldn't bring himself to cage her to him or his ship. He needs her to feel free. He needs her to feel as free as he does when on the Black Pearl. The Pearl, the sea, is freedom not a prison. And when Ana finally decides to leave he would let her go never forgetting her always missing her. But the thought again about whether she would miss him too creeps back into his thinking. Glancing around, he wonders then if having his ship and the sea will ever be enough if Ana is not there to share it with him.

Shaking his head he cursed himself the fool. He realizes that he needs to cross that bridge when he gets to it. But the gnawing feeling of urgency to act tickles the back of his mind the rest of the night.

* * *

Ana Maria stares out the window in her room. It is an awkward view but better than nothing. She is glad to have it just like she is glad to have the small space of privacy. She has been on ships where she had to sleep with one eye open. On more than one occasion men have hobbled in the morning after trying to creep into her knickers in the common sleep room. Not that man on the Black Pearl in his right mind would cross her but there is always a fool wanting to test his manhood waiting for humiliation. Thankfully, Jack in giving her this room, at least allows her to have a decent nights rest. 

But tonight the only thing she could do is think about her sister and every so often the Pirate Captain currently steering the ship. Ana can't shake the feeling that her sister is in real trouble, very real trouble and she has to save her before it is too late. Jack thinks that it is just self-imposed guilt talking but Ana knows different. Anamaria and Eva Marie are connected. They always have been. And it is something that has given Ana comfort because she knows her sister is still alive out there. She knows that if she keeps looking she will find her. And the strong feelings she has is the reason that they going to Jamaica right now.

Ana convinced Jack that they might have better luck there. They saved Jamaica for last for obvious reasons. But after going to neighboring island, Ana asked Jack to try Jamaica. He hesitated but then relented saying he needed to see how the eunuch and the missus are getting on. Ana was glad she didn't have to fight Jack about it. In fact she notice that she hasn't had to fight him much at all about it. The thought makes her wary.

He isn't being very non combative about the issue for some reason. Ana is glad but she wonders why. At first she figures its because they are still doing their pirating but then she saw they way he listens to her stories about her sister and there is something in his face that she can't decipher. They are soft, distant not really looking at her but looking for something within her. Maybe longing maybe a wish of some sort for something she can't identify. But every time she tries to get a hold of the look to further decipher it, it disappears as quickly as it appears.

She and Jack have been off and on lovers for a while. Now it is completely off. He stole her boat and although she forgave him, she isn't that big of a fool. No telling what he will steal from her next, bloody pirate but she sure as hell ain't dropping her knickers for him. It hurt like hell when he stole from her. And the only reason it did was because she gave a damn about the bastard much to her stupidity. Loving a pirate is really stupid especially a known whore like Jack. But the times they have together even now cause her body the flush. Jack is more than a lover he is embodiment passion. It is reflected in everything he does and it translates so well in the bed that it is easy for a woman to get caught up in it and want to have it all the time.

It is his passion that has given him such a loyal crew. It was that passion that carried him in his revenge even at the expense of Ana's feelings about her boat. It was passion that drove him to help Will Turner while helping himself. Passion, passion, passion.

But passion can fizzle out and leave you raw, empty. And in Jack's case it is the other person that is left raw after experiencing his passion. Ana knows that if she gets caught up in it she would be setting herself up for disaster. And right now she can't have it. She needs to find her sister. Any feelings of passion she has is directed at that effort and after that in helping her sister through whatever she has gone through. Yes that is all she has time for.

Bollocks. She knows she has to deal with Jack one day because if she is truthful to herself she feels strongly for this man and deep in the recesses of her heart she wants him, desires him…loves him.

But right now Jamaica Port Royal that is where her thoughts are. She needs to focus because she knows that in a day's time she will be faced with a daunting situation.


	4. Epiphany Relatives Kidnappings

Chapter Four

The chapters are probably going to get longer the more and as always there is my introspective thoughts laced throughout. I thank you all for reading it has truly inspired me further because I was really hesitate about how the story would go over. Hopefully I will keep fulfilling your expectations. Please keep reviewing.

* * *

James had been working diligently trying to further establish the link between the three murder victims. He had been at it practically all night, only taking a short nap before the morning change of guards. He gave all his men specific duties to carry forth before returning to his work when he stumbled upon it. Norrington found a pattern that was most unexpected. About twelve years ago the murdered men worked at the Sadler Plantation. Abbey supervised over the now defunct Plantation, as did Wheeler and Martin but as overseers. Abbey was handling the affairs of the Sadler Plantation for five years after a small uprising occurred. Twelve years ago a violent uprising happened. Abbey barely got out and several people died. When it was all said and done, many of the slaves were killed, the fields and the house burned to the ground and to this day many say the place is cursed. 

Norrington was able to piece some of this together just from what people told him about the three men. Rereading statements helped him find the link of the three men but not closer to the culprit. Obviously the perpetrator of the deaths had something to do with the Sadler Plantation. But Norrington's information about the Sadler Plantation was limited. At the time James wasn't commissioned in Port Royal. His sorry brother was.

Speaking of the devil, he picks up the letter that he received earlier that day stating that his brother Admiral Martin Norrington will be coming to Port Royal. Taking a break from his work, he opens the letter reading it quickly. James sneered at the patronizing part where his brother claims his intention to visit the "watering hole" that James now has in his charge. Martin will be bringing that priss of a wife, Monica, with him along with his two brat sons, Craig and Ian.

Just what he needs at the moment. Admiral Martin Fitzgerald Norrington coming to Port Royal to cause James a whole lot of hell and suffering. Martin and James are not fond of each other mainly because James is the second wife's son and Martin is the son of the beloved first wife who died when Martin was three. Their father remarried a year later and James was born out that nuptial. By the time James was six, hell had been redefined by him through his brother who made sure to remind him that he was the second son of a insignificant wife that father married for image only.

Martin found new and inventive ways to make James hate his own existence. He put snakes in his bed, dropped ink on his school papers and told father every time James did something. And sometimes when James did nothing Martin claimed that he did just to see James squirm. Their father being the bastard he was took Martin's word over James every time. To this day James refuses to refer to his father as anything other than Father.

Martin resented how smart James was in relation to him. James was better at math, reading and common sense than Martin and by the time Martin left the house he had been forcing James to do his schoolwork for three years by the painful reprisals.

After a brief reprieve, James thinking he would go into the university found himself shipped off to the British Royal Navy. Father saying that if his oldest son didn't go to the university there was no way in hell that James would go. Besides it was more James' place to be in the navy than Martin.

Pissed but determined to make the best out of bad situation, James excelled in the military. Finding that he loved the sea very much. He enjoyed serving and James has served with distinction. However he did have the problem of his brother. James was constantly under the yolk and shadow of his brother Martin who had quite a reputation for be a royal asshole as well as a vicious fighter. James on more than one occasion had to explain to people that he is not his brother. Thougha brilliant tacticianJames didn't have a bloodlust like his brother. If a man surrendered to James then the fight was over. It was the Crown's job to convict a man not his. It didn't mean that he wouldn't hesitate to protect his crew, the crown, or himself, but he drew the line at out and out murder. Some resented him for it because he sent many a fool to the brig for breaking regulations that Martin would let them get away with under his watch. But those who appreciated an honorable soldier took notice of him and found it refreshing that both Norringtons weren't complete morons.

Yet Martin managed to become a commodore and had a commission in the Caribbean. While James searched the seas for pirates to rid the waters of them, rumors began to spread that Martin might be in cahoots with them, even with some slavers. James didn't put it past him but it was an embarrassing time for him and nearly drove him into earlier retirement. But then word got out that Governor Swann after riding on a ship commanded under CaptainJames Norrington, wantedJames to work out of Port Royal under his governorship.

The news pissed off Martin, which set off a new rivalry. Martin left him with a mess of soldiers whose attitude was no better than pirates. It took James three years to rid Port Royal of soldiers that supported his brother and not a few officials moved further inland because they preferred the politics of the old governor than the new governor and the younger Norrington.

Martin had married in Port Royal to Monica an idiot woman whose father apparently didn't love her enough to prevent the wedding. James had been present along with his mother and father who made a special trip. The whole time his father and brother talked endlessly about how inadequate James is as a navy man. No matter that James was the youngest man in naval history to achieve the ranks he had acquired. No he was not Martin, he was just getting by on Martin's success. No matter that everyone almost had a festival when news that Martin is to be shipped out of Port Royal; James is a weak wrist Naval Officer that will have Port Royal in chaos within three years.

James hated every moment with them and he couldn't stomach his mother by that time. So broken and battered from years of mental abuse, she is no more than parrot for her husband. Thank god he didn't have sisters. No telling how dim witted and beaten down they would be by years of abuse from a man who has no respect for anything not associated with his son Martin. When it was over James hopped back on his ship so fast people swore that he was never there.

Not too long before James became a Commodore his brother Martin for some ungodly reason became an Admiral and James didn't hear the end of it from his broken down mother and sorry father. They sent many letters lauding Martin's achievements something James knows wouldn't be done for him. A few weeks later Martin sent a letter to him claiming that he would be affecting policy in the Caribbean and that James had better run a tight ship. James just sneered at that letter before tossing it in the fire.

Now Martin is back in the Caribbean and coming to give James large amounts of grief. James knows that if the murders aren't solved before Martin's arrival the hell he will suffer will be unbearable. It's going to be bad enough when Martin learns that Elizabeth rather marry a blacksmith than a Commodore. And James won't even think about the escape of Jack Sparrow.

Tossing the letter back on the table, James forced himself to forget the unsavory news of his brother to think about the very unsavory murders taking place in the town. Leaning back into his seat James reflects a moment before remembering the shadow in the alley. His gut tells him that was the killer. But what he doesn't understand is why the killer was still there when they found the body. He was never there before, James is sure of that. The primarily reason because there was a great chance of getting caught. James thinks a minute. Maybe the killer wanted James to come after him. The idea of trap rang true in James' mind and he was just about to think more on it when one of his men comes in with a report.

"What have you found?"

The man, Tobias Jenson, swallows a bit before talking. He is a younger man, just there under a year.

"I questioned everyone at the bar the last place the man was seen. And pretty much nothing."

"Nothing?" James couldn't believe that. "No one saw anything or anyone suspicious?"

Jenson started to say no but then remembering he says, "Well a barmaid said that she saw a person with a brimmed hat leave right after the victim."

Norrington stands up, "What did this person look like?"

The soldier struggles before speaking. He didn't really think it was important. But apparently the Commodore does so with an air of importance Jenson says, "It was too dim sir but she said that she saw the person come in just after the victim but best as she could tell wearing a hat, loose shirt and dark pants. The man ordered rum and didn't ask for anything else the rest of the night. When the man left, the money was on the table the glass still full."

Norrington thinks a moment before asking, "Is that all?"

"Yes sir. That's all oh wait. The barmaid said that the person was black."

Norrington turns sharply at the boy when the final piece is confirmed, "Good job son. Now I want you to go back to the bar and get as much detail about this person as possible. Take a sketch drawer with you. I want a description as best as you can get make copies and posted before tonight understood?"

The boy snapped to attention, "Yes sir." He turns and leaves.

James shakes his head knowing that he is on the right track. After a moment he leaves his office and heads to the governors home. Not too far behind him the man in the hat tracks him.

* * *

"I assure you Governor that we will apprehend the killer very soon. My men are posting pictures of this person as we speak. Once they are up, the reward posted underneath will get the killer captured rather quickly. Further, my men are again searching the area around the location of the crimes thoroughly." 

The men are standing in the Governor's study by the bay window looking out over the town of Port Royal. There is a slight strain on the Governor's face that lessens with the news he receives from Commodore Norrington.

Governor Swann smiles a bit, "Well that's good to hear James. I was beginning to think that my daughter and young Mr. Turner would have a bloody wedding."

It has been close to a year since William Turner asked Elizabeth to join him. The Turners had a long engagement primarily for Will to finish his apprenticeship and to acquire the shop from the old Blacksmith. Now the wedding plans are underway and invitations sent. Norrington wonders if Sparrow would dare show his face. Though he has searched he hasn't come close to catching the Pearl nor the pirate he let it go a little over a year ago.

"Their wedding will be quite peaceful I assure you. In fact I think that the murderer's goal was to kill the slave owner and his workers from the Sadler Plantation."

The Governor shutters, "Yes. Yes. So you say. I can't believe Abbey would be involved in something so disgusting. Even for the slave owner that is low."

James frowned, "What do you mean?"

Swann shook his head, "It is all past history but I guess for you were just coming here and making adjustments didn't hear much about it. Besides the situation was a little over a year old when you finally made berth here," The Governor sighs turning from the window and walking a little further into the room. His voice is wary and his eyes are haunted. "You see the Sadler Plantation had a reputation for being the best place to get cane but also for its horrible treatment of its slaves. From the stories I heard, Sadler ran a harsh plantation. Punishment were severe. People disfigured, women raped regularly men having their parts removed. I even heard that the children from those rapes were killed at birth. The man was a sadist and everyone knew it. But again he had the best product so people choose to ignore the vileness that was taking place on that land.

Only the ugliest of people generally worked there. The plantation suffered many attempts from the slaves to revolt against the owners. All failed until the last one. It's a wonder that Sadler wasn't killed himself but he wasn't on the island. People say you could see the smoke all the way here in Port Royal. Many doubt anyone would have made it but obviously some people did survive," sighing a bit Swann turns to James, "Now that I know it was Abbey handling the affairs when he wasn't in England it just turns my stomach."

"Whatever happened to Sadler?"

Swann waved his hand, "I don't know. In fact no one knows. He disappeared right around the time I took over governor of Port Royal. There was nothing left of the plantation. And when he didn't returned many thought that he was too bankrupt to do so."

Norrington thought about the story while gazing out the window. The story answered a few questions in his mind and made everything even more clear than it was before. He begins to wonder why the killer waited so long when his thoughts are interrupted by a question.

"I hear that Martin is coming for a visit. When will he arrive?"

James turns to find that Governor Swann has moved over to the small mini bar. James watched as the Swann poured a drink for himself and James. Although on duty James knew he needed drink to deal with anything concerning his brother. Therefore he takes the drink instead of declining as was appropriate.

After a few swallows of the smooth liquor he answer in a cold voice, "He will be here the day after tomorrow."

Swann smiles faintly, "You two don't get on well with him do you?"

Glancing at the Governor as if he were a fool, James said, "How did you guess?" he takes another swallow before saying, "I didn't think you were too fond of him the way you demanded he be ushered out here."

"Well, at the time I had a young and impressionable daughter to think of and from what I seen on my initial visits, the man just didn't seem to have the propriety to keep his soldiers respectful and the street clean from the riffraff."

James could drink to that and as he did wondered just how the hell he is going to make it through a visit from his brother. He didn't have any pressing matters at sea. The work he had here with the murders would be enough to keep him busy but that wouldn't stop his brother. No, Martin would find every opportunity to be in James' face questioning his authority and abilities.

"I believe that a small reception would be in order for him. And I guess it would be only proper to invite him to the wedding." Governor Swann said slowly gauging James' reaction.

James winced. The wedding is five days away and his brother would be there witness James suffer the biggest humiliation of his life; Elizabeth solidifying her choice to marry Will Turner. It is bad enough that everyone insists that he attend but with his brother there he can hear the conversation at the reception.

_"The blacksmith. She chose the blacksmith over you. I would say she has bad taste but then again father said you weren't worth the sweat he expended on making you."_

No, hell is not the murders for James. The threshold of hell would be brought to his doorsteps upon the arrival of his brother and when it is all said and done James has a feeling he will never be the same from it. One can only take so many hits before loosing all control. Yet James is a proper English man. He knows what has to be done. He knew he had to make preparations for his brother's arrival. So with a sigh James agreed with the Governor before telling him that he had to leave.

Swann let him go, knowing that the next few days are going to be hard on James. What with the wedding and with his brother coming, the next week is going to be utter hell for James Norrington. Swann wished he could ease the young man's pain but there was nothing he could do. Martin Norrington is an Admiral and had every right to inspect the Crowns holdings. And his daughter loved another man and James willingly released her from any obligations to him. Yes, James is going to be tested more than he rightly deserves and there is nothing Governor Swann could do about it.

What the Governor failed to realize was how true his thoughts were and how wrong the reason why.

* * *

Norrington walked briskly back to his offices, noticing with satisfaction that the posters were up. The picture is funny looking but serve its purpose. Studying it he felt something was off about it. Aside from the fact that the face had a lot of shadow cast on it, there is a something's missing feeling he is getting. A strong feeling like he is missing something very obvious. Thinking he'll work it out in the confines of his office he keeps walking. 

It is a lovely evening in Port Royal. The sun is setting slowly leaving a yellowish orange haze over the town. Dusk is always a nice time of day in Port Royal as it illuminates the town resting on the hills in a lovely cove on Jamaica Island. The air is fresh and warm caressing a person like an old friend. And in this type ambience it is hard to believe that so much bad and disturbing things could be taking place in Port Royal. Yet they are and James has to change it before even pleasant walks like the one he is taking back to his office won't be hampered with fear.

He is halfway there, just crossing from the edge of the more modest homes of Port Royal to the more affluent when he realize that he being followed. When he first thought it, he dismissed it as a trick of shadows. But then a few blocks later he spotted the briefest sight of a hat shape the same way as the hat he saw last night. Moving a little slower without being obvious he thinks about his next move for he knows that the killer is following him. Why anyone would kill him, unless a pirate, is beyond him but he wanted to be prepared. He got to a stretch of street that has a garden park by it on the right and a brick wall on the left. At this time though still light enough for it to appear illuminate by sunlight. However,it appeared like no one was on the street. The idea of it unnerved him until he saw a few people coming towards him. Thinking himself silly he walked by nodding to the passerbyers while at the same time trying to ascertain if he was still being followed.

He saw nothing as he reached the end of the park where a few old buildings met near a small alley. He walked a little further with more caution, as alleys nowadays were known for their ability to hide horrifying deeds. Yet he couldn't see anyone when he made casual glances over his shoulder. He didn't hear any footsteps or see anything out of the ordinary. Yet he felt in his gut that something is not right. _Where has is tag gone_ he wondered. As he walked the feeling of overlooking something nags him until he turns around. At that moment he sees a flash of metal.

Jumping back, James barely missed getting powder blown into his face. Ripping out his sword, he gets into a defensive position only to see empty space.

"What the hell ump…"

Something hard hits him on the head. In the daze he sees the man with the hat wielding a viciously sharp blade come towards him before he blacks out.

The man's blade stops just before gutting the Commodore and he watches the Commodore hit the ground with a thud. What stopped the man was not the fact that the Commodore dropped out of reach. It was the sight of a wigless James.

"Who be …" the man starts. Already annoyed that Norrington foiled part of his plan, the sight before him caused him to pause. Reaching down, he removes the silly coiffure completely to stare at a young man in his late twenties early thirties with short dark brown black hair.

"This ain't right…it a trick…" but something gnawing at the man makes him think that no trick is present. Thinking hard for a moment the man makes a decision. Grabbing James and dragging him to the small alley between the two buildings, he walks until it would difficult for anyone to see what he is doing. He then strips James of his fine jacket, shoes, stockings, sword and shirt. The shirt he uses to help the head wound that is bleeding slightly from James' head hitting the ground.

After tossing the clothes, the man noticing that the setting sunlight has turned in a way to provide more of a view in the alley. He then drags James further between the buildings. He knows that time is of the essence. The posters all over the place makes him an easy person to spot for he hasn't changed that look, couldn't really afford to. Further there are soldiers crawling around. He has to get to safety quickly.

The man comes out from between the buildings at an intersection of other buildings. Turning left he drags his heavy prisoner further away from any help. Once at the end of that small alley, he finds that he is close to woods. Stepping out to see if anyone is around and seeing no one, he drags Norrington out and into the woods.

An hour later he has James hog-tied, gagged and dumped unceremoniously in a small boat. Within minutes the man has pushed off from the cove where he had his boat hidden and set sail.


	5. News Intensity Promise

Chapter Five

Sorry for the delay. Working really long hours. I had this done a while ago but have been tweaking it. Have most of the next two chapters done and will try to get them up this weekend. I really appreciate all my readers and please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

Jack and Ana Maria walk with a stealth born of thieves. Staying in the shadows, they traveled from street to street feeling the heavy foreboding in the air. So far they have seen manysoldiers and what citizens they find out, are so frightened that all they do is skirt rapidly to their destination.

"Something is not right Jack. That's the eighth soldier we've had to hide from," said Ana from their perch behind some barrels.

"Maybe Norry lost his brain and sent his solders out to find it…" and he quickly grabs the back of his head, "Ow Ana…"

"That's what ye get you bloody fool…" he covers her mouth as yet another soldier comes by.

Although he isn't showing it, Jack is nervous about all these soldiers. Something is not right. Norrington wouldn't have all his soldiers patrolling this far north in the city. They have seen at least twenty-five in the last ten minutes. Something has to be off for that to happen. At this rate they will never make it to Will's place.

Ana is staring at Jack willing him to come up with a plan before they get caught. Jack had just turned to Ana when someone shouts. Both freeze in their spots thinking they are caught only to hear soldiers running away from their location. They wait a few minutes more before slowly rising.

"See the problem solved itself," Jack said with a broad smile.

Ana just rolled her eyes. Only he would take the soldier's running off as a positive. For all she knows, they are circling back to capture them. However she pressed on when Jack told her to move.

They made it to Will's place without incident ten minutes later to fine it dark as a tomb.

"That's just bloody great. What the hell are s'pose to do now!" said Ana Maria exasperated.

Jack wonders that himself. He never thought that Will wouldn't be home but here they stand and he isn't here.

"Jack look," said Ana pointing to a poster.

Jack read the poster, a niffy thing he learned to do when he realized that there is no shortage of people that wanted him dead and some have tried by poisoning him. It also helps to know what he is worth. A few times he considered turning himself in when he saw the money amount. Reading is a great benefit in a field like piracy where most are illiterate as they come.

They read about the murders and stared at the picture. Jack frown a bit deep in thought. _So that's why all the soldiers are out. Someone is killing off the good citizens of Port Royal._ Jack scratches his beard a bit wondering if he packed enough weapons for this type of situation. Satisfied that he had he then contemplates where young Turner would be at the moment.

Ana, on the other hand, felt a tingling in her chest as she stared at the poster. There is something about it that makes her think that she is missing something important. Yet the face, drawn with shadows across it, she can't place. She is about to step closer but Jack pulls her away before she could.

"What?"

"The Gov'nor's place luv. It's where he would be." He smiles brightly before turning towards it.

"Are you crazy? You saw the sign. There is a murderer loose. That's why all the soldiers are out and about and you want to go to the place where there are more?" her eyes are bugged in disbelief as she jogs a bit to catch up to a nonchalant Jack.

Jack stops turning to her. He calmly stares a moment before saying, "You said you wanted to find your sister…"

"Yeah Jack but…"

He raises his hand stopping her speech, "Then we need Will and Lizzie help. They can get information for us. Not only that they can hide us."

Ana knows he's right and nods, "Okay but why not break into his place and wait for him?" _Hell it would be a heck of a lot easier than evading soldiers_.

Jack smiles then, "If I know the Governor he has forbade Elizabeth to leave her home so young Turner will probably stay with her because she would insist that he do so because it would be too dangerous to return home."

Ana almost laughed, "Really? How do you know?"

"I spent a little time with that demanding hellcat," and went on mumbling to himself about fires made of rum. He turns heading to the grand house on the north hill. Ana follows shaking her head a bit.

They made it to the governor's house and like Ana said there are soldiers everywhere. They wait a moment trying to determine a pattern of movement and when finding one, slipping on the grounds without so much as a sound.

In large sitting room for entertaining guest Will sits on the sofa trying to comfort Elizabeth. The news of the Commodore shocked them both. The search for his body has been on since the discovery of the clothes, for if it was the same person that killed the others, they know there is one. The news hit the Governor particularly hard because he had just saw Norrington and he thought of Norrington as a son.

Elizabeth pull away from Will smiling sadly. "It so unfair Will. James didn't deserve to die like that…"

"Norrington is dead!"

Both Elizabeth and Will jump from their seats to see Jack Sparrow climbing into their living room through the bay window. Ana Maria is pulling him in and he falls in with a thud. He stands, straightening his clothes before asking, "What happened to Norrington?"

"What the hell are you doing here Jack!" William says walking around the sofa to inspect Jack. He hadn't seen the pirate captain for close to a year. Yet the time away hadn't change a memory in Will's mind. Jack still looked like the same crazy pirate with the imperfect gait. He still had dreadlocks, beads in his beard, kohl rimming his eyes and a faded hat. Only his clothes look different, basically they are cleaner than when Will last saw him.

Jack tilts his head, "Well obviously I've come for a visit. Seeing how you making out only to find that the man who swore to kill me is dead." Jack like the look of his oldest friend's son. He seemed more mature, confident. He is now dressed like a proper English man, something that if ole Bootstrap were to see might give him fits. Bootstrap had little love for the English, being Irish himself, but Jack supposes that Bootstrap wouldn't mind his son being an English Gentleman if it means he will be better off and young Mr. Turner is definitely better off.

Will rolls his eyes, "Are you out of your mind! Sneaking into the Governor's house with armed guards outside…"

"Sneaking about until we found an open window. Then climbing up to it and getting in without being notice," Smirking to himself, "We did real good didn't we Ana?" He spies the woman rolling her eyes before turning back to Will saying, "Well it was tiresome but hell for you Whelp anything."

Elizabeth notices the silent behavior of Anamaria. She seems to be very concerned about something. Otherwise the woman looks the same as before. Anamaria has her hair tied back and braided in a long ponytail. She wore a slight brimmed hat, a white shirt and dark pants stuffed into dull colored brown boots.

"Hello again Anamaria."

Ana jerks her head towards Elizabeth. The pretty girl has a sad expression on her face. But Ana could see that she is genuinely glad to see her. Although their acquaintance was brief they had a mutual respect for each other.

"Hi. What 'appened here?"

Elizabeth sighs but holds up a finger. Going to the doors she checks for any signs of her father or servants. Then closing the door, she turns and invites them to take a seat. However, Jack spotted a liquor cabinet. Opening it he finds only whiskey and decides to settle for it grudgingly. Ana takes a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs and Liz rejoins Will on the sofa. Will decided to tell the story.

"A week ago, a murder took place. Then another two days ago. The men were found cut up with their," he clears his throat glancing into his lap, " private parts cut off and stuffed into their mouths."

Jack nearly dropped his bottle, "Are you bloody serious?"

Will nods, "Yes. James was investigating it of course. In fact he got a break in the case. The Governor was excited about it. He told us that capture is assured. But then they found his coiffure and blood near the Garden Park. Not too far away between some buildings they found his bloody clothes. That was yesterday evening."

Elizabeth says, "My father fears the worst and the town is gripped with terror. To top it off, Admiral Norrington is coming. He should be here by tomorrow morning and my father has to tell him that James may have been murdered."

Jack sat on the arm of the chair where Anamaria sat riveted by the tale. He couldn't believe that Norrington may be dead but also emasculated. The idea of it didn't sit well with Jack but only because he couldn't believe that Norrington had pissed someone off enough to do such a thing to him. Kill him yes, chop off his parts? But then his brain caught up with him, "Wait did you say Admiral Norrington?"

"Yes James' brother."

_Great there's two of um._ Jack thinks wary.

* * *

Ana couldn't believe the story they had been told and now they are stuck in the attic of the Governor's house with an Admiral coming the next morning.

Moving to an old chair where Jack sat thinking she tries to think of a way to solve their problems but then just vents her frustration, "Well that beats all. We need to get out of here. A lynch mob is probably formed now to kill anyone unfamiliar to the town." Ana says sadly.

Jack doesn't acknowledge her statements. He just sips his drink and continues to stare out the window from his seat.

Anamaria moved into his line of vision. "Jack. Jack did you hear me. We have to get out here."

"What about your sister."

It was just a whisper but it cut like a knife. She understood the question, the larger point. If they leave here they may not be able to come to Jamaica for while. Yeah they could go to another part if Jamaica but there will probably be an island wide search and right now their best hope for narrowing the search is downstairs sleeping in their respective rooms. With the Admiral coming the crew would get spooked and want to get away as quickly as possible.

"I…I don't want to give up looking but I can't help her dead," she mumbles, the words like ash in her mouth. She turns away. She tries to prevent the water from coming to her eyes but a moment later they are there threatening to fall. Taking a deep breath she tries to convince herself that she still has time to find her sister but she knows deep in her heart that she doesn't. Her time is running short and if she doesn't get something done soon she will loose her sister forever.

Jack studies her for a moment. A part of him is hurting as he watches her give up the search on the island for the moment to get the crew and ship to safety. He knows she has sacrificed her needs for the good of the crew, as a First Mate should but that didn't mean that she would keep doing it forever. Jack knows he is going to have to figure out a way for this all to work out before he looses control over the situation. Anamaria is going to tell him that she has chosen her sister over him and he isn't a big enough bastard to make her feel bad about the situation. Well he is. Yet he knows he wouldn't. So to prevent it from happening at all he needs to do find her sister and in the meantime convince Ana that stay on the Pearl with him would be better for not only her but her sister Eva as well.

Because of all the upheaval they didn't get to ask Will for help in locating her sister or gain any knowledge about the plantation. Ana told him that it was close to Port Royal but she couldn't remember where. Now they have to wait until the situation in Port Royal cooled off. However, Jack figures that they can still leave a tip in the young lads ear that may prove valuable upon their return to Port Royal. Maybe Will and Elizabeth can find out something that will make the choice he and Anamaria have to make now easier on Ana.

"We'll find her luv. This will blow over real quick and we'll be back."

Watching the phony smile hit her face as she nodded she asked, "What we are going to do?" she turns to him finding him standing close to her.

Their eyes lock for a minute. The intensity of their stare stirs something in them both. Jack's eyes darken a bit making Ana's breathe catch. Jack moves his hand a bit as if he is going to touch her causing Ana to jump back a bit with a grim smile on her face.

"No time for that captain…" she makes a joke more for herself than him. Ana knew that if he touched her she would fall into his arms an instant later. The way she is feeling, lost and hopeless…a little Jack passion would sure make her load easier. But she didn't think she deserve that kind of escape especially with a man like Jack. Too much of her heart is connected to his touch. Too many feelings would easily show up to fog her mind and release the hold she put on her heart when dealing with this man.

It's not that she didn't trust Jack, she did. It is because she trusts him that she knows it would dangerous. Jack will be Jack. She trusts him to whore around, she trusts him to love his ship, she trusts him to take care of the Pearl and its crew and she also trusts him to trample her heart. Not because he is mean and a bastard but because Jack doesn't understand any other way. That is why he is Jack and as much as she would love to have him be with her she wouldn't want him to change a thing that made him who he is because those things are the reason she cares for the pirate.

Besides, her sister is out there in trouble and Ana cannot allow herself to escape that fact. She should have been looking for her a long time ago and she failed to do so. Although she had legitimate reasons for not going sooner the reasons seem weak, stupid to her even if it's not in reality. And now this impasse at Port Royal makes her feel like she is creating yet another excuse for not looking. That thought makes the very idea of letting Jack take away her troubles seem dirty to her. She couldn't do it won't do it. In fact she will not deal with anything personal with Jack until she finds her sister safe and sound.

Jack's nose flared a bit when first started looking into her eyes. Those beautiful amber orbs making him wish he could stare into them for eternity. They promised so much, offered so much that Jack wanted to jealously hoard it all for himself. Her smell was even more intoxicating. It is a sea salt clean smell that she somehow manages to keep despite her chosen profession. No other woman he has encounter in Tortuga has ever match that smell. Most have always smelled of used wine and prior sex covered in musky perfume. Not Ana. Everything about her was clean and shockingly fresh. By the God he wanted this woman more than breathing sometimes and standing as close as he is to her emphasizes the point more. But looking just wasn't enough not with her smell overloading his senses. He needed to touch her, to feel the silky softness of her skin on his fingertips.

When he reaches for her he expected that she might move but he didn't expect the look of absolute disgust that she unknowingly conveyed to him. The look gave him pause as he watched the various emotions slide over her face. For a moment her face contorted with pain then sighed with pleasure and finally changed to a determined calm. All this happened in a span of a few seconds before she spoke. Jack had never seen such a display on his First Mate's face yet he knew he would see it again.

Letting his hand drop he stood quietly watching her think and knowing it was about him and her sister. It always comes to that it seems, sometimes for both of them. There is a tension in Anamaria that he wished he could ease but she is not allowing him. So all he can do is stare at her half turned face for a sign, some clue as to what to do next when it comes to her.

When she finally faces him, Jack felt an invisible blow to his chest that was just as effective as a real punch. He realized that had been cut off from her. He could tell. In one look she convey her harshest statement to him more effectively than any slap. It is in the coolness of her eyes, the setting of her jaw, the ambivalence of her stance. He was not important, just a means to an end and that is the way it is going to be until something changed that fact.

It hurt him more than he could imagine. He would have rather been slapped for his antics than to have this cold and distant Anamaria before him. He starts to speak but his tongue for the first time failed him. He didn't know what to say. He never in his life though she would gaze at him in such a manner. But what really shocked him is how much it makes him want to throw himself to her feet and beg for her to change her mind.

Now Jack would never do that. He still has pride. Yet the loss felt as bad as losing the Pearl to a trusted friend. He couldn't comprehend it. Didn't want to comprehend it. So instead he turns grabbing for the whiskey bottle. Brings it to his mouth slowly.

"Jack?" said a cool voice behind him.

He hesitates then takes a drink. After a few swallows, he grimaces then turns with his trademark smile, "Yeah luv?"

Ana studies him a moment before saying, "What are we going to do?"

Jack nods a bit. Then cocking his head to the side before saying, "I think we need to leave before dawn. Well before it. That way we steer clear of any real chance of bumping into any of Norrington's relations on the way out." That would be the icing on the cake. Meeting a Norrington that by all accounts is worst the than the one he already knows.

Anamaria nods in agreement. Then in a contemplative mood she frowns, "What about the soldiers…"

"If we leave early enough we'll probably miss the lot of them. It won't take much. Hell we managed to dodge them in broad daylight, it should be twice as easier in the early morn."

"True," said Anamaria. But she notices something about Jack. He seems unsettled, wary of her, maybe even hurt. She studies him a moment and then realizes what it is. He won't look at her. He doesn't even make the attempt. As they plan in more detail she found him looking anywhere but in her face. Finally curiosity got the best of her.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

His eyes flash with something Ana can't decipher when it barely focuses on her but he turns away saying nothing.

"Like hell its nothing. You know something is wrong. You know something and you're not telling me."

Jack turns back to her with a frown. This time he does look into her eyes. The burning fire there gives Ana pause because she doesn't understand why he seems angry.

"I don't know a bloody thing woman. I just gave you the plan and yer going on about secrets when you just…" he gets really silent. So quiet that Ana thought him dead. Just when she is about to speak he says, "On the way out maybe we can ask the boy about looking into plantation. Maybe he'll have some news by the time we get back." He turns away from her taking the bottle and goes to the other side of the attic.

_What the hell?_ Thinks Anamaria. She racks her brain trying to figure out the moody pirate and then thinking she has the answer to what kind of bug crawled up Jack's ass, she storms over to him.

"I can't believe that you're pissed that I won't screw you Jack! You act as though it's the end of the world. Well I'm sorry if I have bigger things to worry about like a sister who needs me than a pirate who wants to use me for one night because I'm the only available piece of ass in the house…"

Jack whipped around so fast that Anamaria nearly got hit with some of his beaded braids. The coolness of his face was a nasty contradiction to the inferno blazing in his eyes. Ana though didn't back down, she just returned the glare.

Jack wanted so much to smack the eyes out on Ana's head. He couldn't believe she thought so little of him. But clearly in her mind that is all she ever was to him, a piece of meat. And the only way they can solve it is to get her sister back so that little issue can be put to rest…hopefully. And when that time comes they can finally deal with each other because Jack is determined that they must.

Speaking in a way that Anamaria has never heard from Captain Jack Sparrow he said, "I never treated you like a whore Anamaria and I never would. I am not insinuating that I don't have a desire to take you and screw your brains out until your very breath becomes a song of the pleasure that I would be giving to you. So yes I admit that I do want you but I understand that your sister is more important to you than I can ever be. Therefore, respecting your desire to find her as was our original plan when coming here, I stepped away from the need that I had to make you forget all you pains in the hopes that you would understand that I respect your needs. Yet when you look at me it is in disgust like I'm some vile slaver about to take from you something you don't choose to give freely…"

Anamaria gasped in shocked. A proper speaking Sparrow shocked the hell out her but his statements nearly knocked her off her feet. Shaking her head, "Jack…."

"Captain luv. Now, do try not to interrupt. I want make something perfectly clear to you. You aren't my whore nor would you ever be. You are my first mate and comrade who I find very attractive. But from here on out I will make perfectly sure that our business stay as it should. I'm the Captain you are the First Mate and when not finding gold and treasure, we will search for your sister. Do we have an accord?" he extends his hand.

Anamaria blinks at him. There is coldness in Jack's voice that has never been presented to her before. The glint in his eye makes her scared of him for the first time in her life. She realizes that she has pissed him _clean_ off for him to drop all pretense of drunkenness and ignorance. She begins to wonder about the man before her looking at him with a new eye. Just when she felt that she may have lost something she saw his eyes soften a bit for a moment and she knows that Jack her Jack is there and that he is given her the space she needs to work out her own issues before dealing with him. But she wasn't about to let him off easily.

Taking his hand she says "Fine _Captain_. But don't think you have the last word. We aren't finished…"

Jack removes his hand in a flourish. With a return of his trademark smile he cuts her off with the wave of a hand, "But we are now. See if you can find some rope up here while I get Will up. I think its time we left, don't you?"

_This man's mood changes faster than the sea wind, _thinks Ana but she nods going on her search. It is probably a good thing, their accord. It means that she can put any feelings she has for Jack on the back burning and when she finds her sister deal with it then. She only hopes that then it will be easier. Somehow she doubts it.

On their way to the ship, Anamaria snatches down one of the wanted posters. She couldn't shake the importance of it and until she looses the feeling her gut she is going to study it until it reveals its truths to her.

_Sorry for any mistakes…hopefully I caught them all Nykky_


	6. In the Hands of a Mad What

Chapter Six (Journey of Hell)

Sorry for the wait but work is the reason for the delay. I am typing the next two chapters now and hopefully will be finished by next Monday. Thanks for the patience. I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to my regular reviewers.I really appreciate the encouragement.

* * *

The slow rocking gives James the first clue that he's not in Jamaica anymore. The second clue was the sea salt smell burning his nose. But the final clue was the blazing hot sun scorching his flesh, flesh that hasn't ever really been touched the sun. Trying to take a deep breath and failing miserably with the gag in his mouth, he slowly begins to open his eyes. He immediately closes them; the bright sun hurting eyes and aggravating his headache. He waited for the throbbing and nausea to pass before trying again only to have a whole lot of water dumped on his head. 

Coughing through the gag, he allows the cooling effect the water has on his skin to relax him for the nightmare that he is about to allow his eyes to witness. Again he opens his eyes but this time a shadow is cast over him. When he looks up he makes contact with the person who kidnapped him.

He couldn't really see his captor for the sun was at his back and he is lying on his side but James could see the wicked sharp blade, curved upward, point glinting in the sun. The dagger seemed to hum with deadliness and as it came towards him his only hope that it would be quick. He hoped that the dagger is a sharp as he imagines it because it would mean that he wouldn't even know he was cut until long after the life blood have left his veins.

The man stops directly in front of him bringing the blade ever closer to James' face. He deliberately kept his eyes on the invisible face before him. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of seeing him squirm at the sight of the blade. They both are still silently evaluating each other before the man moved closer to the James.

James wished he could move but the way he's tied is preventing him. He is bowed in a way his body isn't used to and he can feel the stiffness from it. His hands are tied behind him. The rope is then connected to his ankles keeping his knees bent leaving him the only position besides lying down as being on his knees. He is totally helpless and his only act of defiance is the glare he is now giving his capture.

A moment later the blade flashed out so quickly James thought he imagined it until the gag fell from his mouth. The relief he felt was short lived when the man spoke.

"You speak wehout me axing a question you loose the tongue? Get it blanc?" the voice is a deliberate rasp.

James just nods knowing that he couldn't afford to aggravate the man before him. Unlike most people this man is not a talker. Everything about him says so. And if James spoke his tongue would go. The man used the rope and pulled James to his knees. James grunted from the motion, the stiffness in his body shooting tingles of electronic pulses to underused limbs, causing a stinging sensation.

The man studies him a moment before producing a water sack. He tips it over James' mouth and James greedily drinks relieving his dry throat with the cool liquid. The moment quickly ended and James is acutely aware of the fact that his thirst barely got quenched. Yet he doesn't say a word instead watching the man who doesn't move deliberately standing in a way so that James can't really see his face.

_Shink_ and a moment later James felt a fire across his chest. He can feel the blood trickling down from his wound as the pain turned to a dull throbbing.

"Who you be?"

James grits his teeth but says nothing. _Shink._ The blade comes across his chest again, a little deeper but still not enough to kill him. Just enough to make him feel a sharp pain turn into two throbbing pains both alternating so he can't ever forget that there are now two wounds on his chest. He hisses a bit as a little spray from the ocean hits his chest with it salty essences. The burn causes him to grunt when he finally speaks.

"My name is Norrington. Commodore…aww." Another cut lands this time across his stomach.

"Don't lie to _me_ blanc. You not Norrington. So who you really be?" There is a sadistic rage emanating from the man, the voice harsher than before.

The pain of the cut hurt more because every time he flinched his stiff body protested with pain shooting through his arms and legs. Taking a deep soothing breath James glares at the man.

"I tell you I am Norrington…Christ," he hisses the last part.

This time the blood flies a bit as the blade cuts him across the face. The stinging pain almost makes James eyes water but he would never give the man the satisfaction of seeing his pain completely.

The man is heaving now, "You dare pley wiv me Blanc. I'll kill you fast. You not know what hit you. So tell me again that you Norrington and see whut 'appens. Now who you be and why you lie!" He cuts James again for emphasis across his shoulder near his neck.

James couldn't stop the wince that came on his face. The blade is indeed sharp very sharp. It is the kind of blade that you feel the cut more and more painfully after it has long since left your flesh.

He didn't know what the man wanted but he did determine the man wasn't listening or is completely deaf. Knowing that the answer might infuriate the man but not caring James growled, "I am Norrington. Commodore James Christopher Norrington…" he gasps in pain as the man slashes him several times across his chest and stomach.

"No! No! No," the man shouts with each cut. Blood is flying everywhere some hitting the man in his face until in his frenzy he complete snaps. Then with a wild force, teeth clenched together and a final scream of liar, the man drives the blade straight into James' thigh.

James shouts from the pain, as does the man who seems to be knocked back by a powerful force. James is panting now, his body riddle with painfully shallow and deep cuts and a stab wound that hurt more than any bullet could have and he knows for he has been shot once in the left shoulder. That pain pales in comparison to the one he is currently experiencing.

The force knocked the man off his feet as a fire burns in his hand. He lands on his rump sliding a bit. The hat he wore flew off in the landing, allowing a long braid to come unraveled falling down the back. The scream that followed was piercingly high and the girl grips her wrist tightly. After a moment she stands looking at her hand as a mark fades into it. A mark she thought she would never see condemning her until she pays retribution for what she has done. Staring at her hands eyes widen in disbelief she began to pant.

Norrington in his haze of pain saw the braid and then the face of a woman. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. This whole time he was has been held by a woman, a young looking one at that who apparently is a madder than a loon. But when she turned to face him he felt his blood run colder.

Storming back over to the tied up 'Norrington', the woman swings out violently. Her fist connects with James' face. James jaw bruised from the impact but didn't knock him out. He watched as the girl ranted at him. Then she leans closer.

"It be not true. You 'ave to be him. You have to…" but when she touches the blade her hand burns even more. In another fit of anger she swings at James again this time hard enough to knock him over causing his head to hit the deck making him unconscious.

The woman seethe in frustration. She has been cursed, condemn. The only way that could happen is by having the wrong man. Yet if she thought about it she would have realized that the blade was heating up long before the final cut. She chose ignored it in her anger but now she knows she should have paid attention. Frustrated she sits down at the well of the ship with a thud.

Now she has hell to pay, for if she wants Emmit to work for her she has to pay penance to the Blanc on her boat that she harmed. Emmit doesn't like to be used against innocent blood. It was not designed for it. She didn't want it that way. But the burning feeling in her hand, through her body sings to her that she is guilty. Guilty of taking and harming the wrong man. And for that she must make it right before Emmit's poison can fully kill her before she gets to exact revenge against the man who really caused all her pain.

Glancing over at the 'Norrington', she studies his body. He is a well-toned man, chest defined and stomach taunt with a few muscles present. Like all English men and women, he has managed to stay pale as the moonlight in the Caribbean of all places. Now his chest is a ruddy color probably a sign of sunburn she didn't know or care. He has a strong face with short spikey hair that has grown a little since he has been taken. A shadow is appearing on his face, it too dark. This Norrington is built leaner and slightly taller than the man she knows to be Norrington. In fact even his eye color is wrong but that is only a slightly. The Norrington she seeks has eyes that are emerald green whereas this James has the color of dark green Jade. The other Norrington has lighter hair and is huskier and broader in the shoulder. No she knows this isn't the right person and a part of her knew that before she dragged this Norrington on the boat.

Sighing heavily she goes to her medical kit. Taking out various jars and a small kettle, she begins making salve and tea to help the Blanc with his wounds. As she stirs the mixtures over the small flame that she has sitting in a pot, she thinks about her next plans. The idea was to kill Norrington after what she planned to be weeks of torture. At the moment the plan is totally blown to hell. She now has to heal this man and maybe return him to his people without ever knowing what happen to the real Norrington.

Taking a momentary look at the unconscious man she begins to consider that although he may not have the right Norrington, this man might be able to tell him where the real one could found. He may even be related to him although the woman finds it hard to believe. There is something about this Norrington that doesn't jive with the way she has him in her mind. This man doesn't seem like the type to be involved in something as vile as the Norrington she knew. This Blanc seemed to have some type of integrity, an honest strength in him that the other Norrington didn't to have. This Norrington didn't have the cruel glint in his eye not matter how cold the stare. He is different but how different time will tell.

Finally the salve and drink was done. She placed a rag into the hot tea letting it saturate a moment before carefully taking it out holding a dry edge. Walking over to the Blanc, the woman drops the cloth over the wound where Emmit is resting. Quickly she pushed the rag around the wound until she wrapped it with Emmit peeking out of it. Taking a deep breath, the woman pulls out the blade thinking it would hurt but Emmit is cool to the touch. The woman almost rolls her eyes.

"You be a fickle thang ain't you Emmit." Shaking her head she places Emmit back into its sheath. Then the woman went back to tending to all Norrington's wounds. By the time she finished she spotted her Cove in the horizon. She speculates that she'll be there in about few hours if the winds persist. Anticipating problems the woman went about changing Norrington's ropes to chains.

* * *

Norrington slowly wakes again, the pain slightly faded in his body except for his head and face. It takes him a moment to realize that though the boat rocked they have stopped. It is the sound of the water that gives it away. The water crashes softly against a shore that the boat can't climb. Letting his eyes open a bit he finds that he is in a cove. Turning his head he notices that the night sky is shining brightly over the ocean. He tries to get up and a moment later he starts. Though stiff he realizes that his limbs are free. He sits up a bit only to reel back. Not only does his whole body feel stiff, the pain from the various cut radiate throughout his body. But nothing compares the pain in his thigh. 

Glancing down he finds that his pant leg had been torn up to the wound and the wound wrapped with some substance underneath it. He glances down at his chest finally noticing the brownish gritty mush cover the various cuts he acquired. When he touches his face the same mush is on the cut there. For a moment he wonders if he was rescued. But if so where was his savior. Looking around he saw nothing.

Moving again this time slowly he sat up, timidly extending his legs letting out the toughness. Grimacing he extended them more to loosen them up while at the same time rolled his shoulders. It was during that motion that he felt the heavy weight rub against his back. James stops moving turning his head and hearing a slight jingle sound. He then realizes that there is a weight against his neck. His hands go quickly up to his neck to find a mental shackle around it. Almost sighing in annoyance James starts moving again searching for his Captor to find the woman finally. She is sitting in the shadows of the Cove watching James. James sneers a bit before inspecting himself for more shackles. He determined that there is only one around his neck. Turning back to the woman he stares and waits.

He couldn't really believe that a woman had managed to not only kidnap him but to the best of his knowledge fell three grown men. Even from the awkward view that he had of her earlier, she wasn't a very tall woman. Just average height at best yet she killed and eviscerated men twice her weight and at least four inches taller. He would have never guest it in a million years that a woman was behind the killings. But his gut tells him that its true and a sick part of him is actually impressed.

They are sitting there quietly staring at each other. The woman is studying Blanc trying to understand if it would be better to let the poison killing her and just get rid of the them. But for whatever reason that idea didn't sit well with her. Her whole reason for existing was to kill the one that had taken so much from her. To die short of that accomplishment would be failure. Yet killing the man on her boat didn't seem just either. Though the woman has no love for whites, she had no desire to kill them at will. It serves no purpose for her and she believes that one day that whole group would taken care of by the Gods that she serves. Beside, it was a losing battle and as crazy as the woman is she isn't too far-gone to not recognize it.

She had been watching her victim for the past hour. She has been trying to make decision about how to handle the man. Emmit was out of the question and though the woman has a gun, bullets are not something you give away, especially with torture. The woman only had some many supplies and she uses her gun as a last resort, never liking the thing. She felt it provided death to easily. Further it was impure. It left a residue that attributes the death not to the actual wielder but the bullet itself. With a blade, the skill of the user can be seen a lot better or so the woman thinks.

But that's neither here nor there as she has the immediate problem of a now fully awake, angry blanc glaring at her in cool defiance. The woman is slightly impressed by the man despite what has happened. The others she had tortured and killed whimpers like a baby until the powder took control. After that all they did was shed tears as she hacked them to pieces and even in the semi deaden state she could still she the pleading in their eyes. Not so with the one on her boat. This man took her abuse like it was an everyday occurrence. And though right now she knows he is suffering from some pain he still manages to stay strong and not whine to her like the one Abbey did as to why she would do anything to harm him.

She reexamines his chest, which is redden by the sun and has at least eight cuts over it and his stomach. She knew that the cuts there would heal properly and in time will probably only leave faint marks. It is the wound in his thigh that has the woman worried. Although she knows she didn't cut something that would make him bleed out if the dagger was removed, it could still get an infection. Further even if the wound heals properly, she knows that the Blanc will walk with a limp for quite a while.

Shaking her head she stands. The Blanc's eyes track her movement. And when the woman raises her gun, the man's only acknowledgement of the instrument was a raised eyebrow.

"What is your name Blanc?"

James clenched his jaw. _So we back to that again. I wonder where she will shoot me when I give my answer_. "James Norrington."

She could see 'James' sit there almost in anticipation of the pain he thinks he will receive for his answer. The woman wants to smile. At least James understands she isn't one to trifle with.

James waited and when nothing happened became very wary. All of the sudden the woman is accepting his name. No, something is off. It was too easy. But he sat there a moment and nothing happened except that the two stared at each other. Finally James tired of the foolishness asks a question.

"Who are you…" the bullet wheezed by him narrowly missing him and the boat.

"Whut I tell you 'bout questions, aye Blanc? You talk only when I say," the woman snapped.

James tried to calm his breathing. The bullet would have taken off half his head and though James doesn't like the idea of being a prisoner, he still had strong desire to live. So he just nods and stays quiet a look of calm disgust regaling his features.

The woman glares at him while silently swearing to herself. _A bullet wasted. Aye …I must control meself_. Beside it is an innocent typical question. Most captives want to know their captor's name. It's a way to personalize the situation so that they might later be able to reason with the captor. The woman could see no harm in it. Since she owes a debt to James she might as well start repaying it because the woman needs Emmit. She needs Emmit badly and Emmit won't talk with her until she paid her debt.

"Raven," said the woman.

James blinked. He didn't expect an answer after getting shot at but apparently the madwoman changed her mind. The voice somehow is different like a slightly defeated air floated throughout it. He nods a moment later to acknowledge that he understood her name but said nothing deciding that observation is the best course of action.

"Get off the boat…James," she pauses. His name sounds strange to her ears only because it is so personal to actually use someone's first name without their consent. But if she calls him Norrington she will frustrate herself. At least by saying his first name it will remind her that he is not the Norrington she seeks.

The way she said his name confused James. Raven sounded distinctly uncomfortable with using it. For some reason James gets the impression that she uncomfortable with the intimacy it implies to address him in such a manner. Putting that in his mental catalogue, he went about the business of getting off the boat without falling on his face.

It was slow going especially with his injured leg. When he put his weight on it he almost buckled. Once he found his balance he hobble a bit to the edge of the boat. Using his good leg, he leans down and swings it over. Lifting his other leg he grunted in pain but he managed to get his legs off the low sitting boat. Once on shore he stood still jaw clenched from pain pulsing in his leg screaming for relief.

Raven studies him a moment before she picks up the chain by her feet. It is a heavy chain but she didn't care. She didn't want to have any chance of him trying to escape. With a toss of her head, she indicated to James that he is to walk ahead of her. James moved stiffly dragging his right leg in an effort to minimize the pain. When he walked passed her he kept his distance. He didn't want the woman to get the impression that he had any intentions of trying to jump her. Once he was about a good five feet ahead he heard her moving behind him.

Raven and James walked deep into the cove darting in and out of the sun until they reach a small oasis. Lush greenery and a nice pond surround the area and the ridges of the hill left hanging rock that could be used as a shelter. James is awed by the multitude of colors present in the small patch of paradise. He knew that there are several coves in the area around Jamaica and the other islands but he didn't know they had such lush growth within them. He gets pushed forward a bit and luckily he catches himself before his weight falls fully on his right leg. Taking a ginger step forward he walks further into the little slice of heaven until he feels the chain yank on his neck. Coughing a bit he turns around and finds he is chained to a thick trunk tree. There is a heavy lock that has been attached to the interlocked chains. His leeway was about twelve feet.

Raven had moved past him going towards the west. At that moment he notice a small looking shed along the wall of the hills. He watches as she opens the door, braid falling over her shoulder. She crawls in disappearing a moment before crawling back out with what looked like food. She walks a little further on where she disposes of the food and begins a fire. A moment later she is cooking.

James is standing incredulously looking at her. After a moment in a huff he slowly sits on the soft earth. _What the bloody hell is going in my life that I sitting in the middle of a fucking cove with a woman who has an itchy trigger and the stability of an elephant on a tightrope? _He shakes his head wondering what he could do to save his life and realizing that the only way to do so is to reason with a person that will kill him if he speaks out of turn. A cynical laugh explodes from his chest.

"Shut you gob, Blanc!"

James rolled his eyes.

Raven started the fire and begins cooking a meal for the both of them. While doing so she watches the man who looks more than thoroughly irritated. She had him chained to a tree that gave him enough stretch to walk about ten feet in every direction. In a minute she would show him where to relieve himself and also bathe, something he sorely needed. However, she needed to feed him. He had eating in the better part of two days and he must be starved. She sneered at herself for having to even care.

It took her twenty minutes to make up the simple meal of rice and re-hydrated fish soup. She pour some into a cup for him and herself and walked over to James. He glanced up at her coolly. She sticks out the cup staring at him. She could see the question in his eye.

"It soup. Eat it or not. Up to you."

James stared at the cup for a long moment before reaching for it. When he brought it down he got a good whiff of it and nearly gagged. Looking back up he saw that the woman had sat right across from him and was steady sipping her soup. James glanced back down into his cup wanting to toss it but knowing he needed the energy if he wanted to get away from the madwoman. Gingerly he takes a sip wincing a bit from the heat but finding the taste not as bad as he expected.

While eating the soup James got his best view of the woman. He notices her skin is a deep rich dark brown, her hair thick somewhat puffy, emphasized by the braid hanging over her shoulder with a puffy fizz of hair at the end where the band holding it in place is located. She has full lips, a small broad nose but the eyes that what grabs his attention. They are huge brown eyes that appear to have seen too much, suffered too much and expose a void in her soul while at the same expresses her pain. Those eyes that stare him reflecting a deadness similar to the harshest winter are still the most beautiful eyes he has seen in some time. They are almond shaped surrounded by very long eyelashes and perfectly arch eyebrows.

Altogether her smooth face with its high cheekbones narrowing it a bit has the look of a statute on display. It gave the impression of a woman who at one time might have been pretty but took too many graduate classes at the school of hard knocks. What her face displayed of her hard life didn't compare to the way her hands looked. The years of toiling cane and working in manual labor in general has had a aging effect on her hands. They are calloused, wrinkled a bit and taunt appearing odd attached to the wrist and arm of a younger woman. It is as if an old woman stole her youthful hands and left her with worn pairs.

They ate in silence until she stopped, waiting. When James finished his soup she spoke.

"You be you really Commodore?"

James studies her a moment. He really is sick of this game but her could see in the woman's eyes that she is trying to find a truth that a part of her doesn't want to believe. When he answers he is wary, not knowing what will happen with the unstable girl.

"Yes. Commodore James Norrington."

"You be a slaver?"

The sneer that appeared on his face answered her question before the emphatic "Never."

Raven jumped up and it took everything in James' power not to jump. She like a feral cat quick to anger with too fluid of a movement. She swore silently contemplating him before taking the empty cup from him. She storms over to the fire sitting a moment before returning seemingly a bit more calm.

"Up James" she snaps pointing her gun at him.

James stands. She waves the gun and walks to the left. When they reach some bushes she points to the highest shrub.

"That be you piss place, understand?"

James frowned at the accommodations but decided to be thankful that he wasn't require to piss anywhere near his resting place. They moved away walking closer to the pond or small lake, until they reach a section of the pond that poured into a shallow pool about four feet deep.

"Me thinks before you wash stick it. Make sure nothin' bite udderwise, clean yerself here. 'Stand?"

Using the opportunity he said, "And what shall I wash with? Clothes?"

She regards him a moment before tossing a piece of handmade soup at him. Then turning away she says over her shoulder, "Clean yerslef. Clothes I get you. Use it now I have to look at the wound." With that she leaves him some privacy.

After he relieves himself, he strips his pants but keeping on his thin underwear. There is no way he will be caught exposed for this woman. Regardless of the situation he still has a sense of propriety. Timidly he eases himself into the water, finding it cool but not uncomfortable. After a moment of relishing the water he begins the vigorously clean himself, trying to scrub as much of the stench and filth off himself. The soap had a lavender fragrance that actually had the effect of soothing and relaxing him further. He scrubs his hair a bit and noticing that he had enough leeway on the chain, he was able to slide down to dunk his head a couple of times before sitting up resting a bit in the pool. As time passed so did the pain of his wounds and for a moment he could almost forget that he is a hostage.

The snapping of a twig makes James start a bit before slowly turning around to watch Raven approaching. She tosses him some pants that he catches in the air.

"Put those on when you dry."

James nods waiting for her to leave but she just gets annoyed.

"Well get out so I can fix the leg," she growls.

James is aghast but seeing her serious face he hardens his. After a moment he lets his annoyance go. No sense in acting bashful. The fact of the matter is his leg did need tending and he couldn't very well get it done with his pants covering the leg. Also the chances of her letting him do it himself are slim to none.

Raven saw the conflict in his face and almost rolled her eyes. _British and they manners are sickening_ she thinks but waited silent. She watched as James lifted himself out of the water using his upper body to avoid aggravating his leg. Inwardly she braces herself expecting a naked man, something that has always given her pause. Too many times has such men, come at her, attacking her, forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. And most all were white men who felt entitled to used her body for every vice they can think of that they won't do with their wife. Some insulted her body with their clothes on but the man Norrington, that bastard made sure that the naked male physique she will always associate with brutality, power, and her helplessness.

She saw the muscles flex in his arms and chest. Pushing up, his waist is exposed which she is thankful to see white underpants though they were very thin and she could practically see through them. James then sat lifting his legs. Putting all his weight on his left leg he slowly stands and when fully erect watches her.

She takes in his form again swearing. _Definitely not_ _the Norrington I know_. _I be a fool_. Seeing him stand reminded her again that this man before her is not the Norrington she seeks. The half naked man's fit body is nothing like the other Norrington who is a lot huskier though still built. The hairs that trialed down James' lower abdomen to a darker thinly covered mass are different from the fairer Norrington. She cuts her eyes away, shaking in both fear and anger. Emmit is right, she screwed up and now she owes a debt to James. She is bound to him. Gods help her.

James swore if she were a paler hue, she would be beet red. As it is she seems slightly embarrassed yet also afraid maybe terrified. When he takes a step towards her she jumps, gun appearing from nowhere pointed at him.

"Back off," she growled in a trembling voice eyes now wild with fear.

He steps back hands down. Watching her he can see that she is scared senseless. The gun that normally holds steady quivers a bit. James is unnerved by the uncontrolled fear that she is displaying as she never acted in such a way before now. He didn't know what to do but he made like a statue hoping his stance will ease some tension in the woman.

Raven's mind is a flutter. Images of men holding her down, screaming with all her might, the naked man not stopping but riding her, the pain, the beating, the constant raping. And the sight of the white man approaching her with a hard body that is threatening to bring pain to her soul.

Vigorously shaking her head she focuses on the memory of the man before her.

"I not your whore!" she hisses at him.

James doesn't speak. He stands quietly not knowing what to say but realizes that he could make it worst if he spoke.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me! Leave me alone!" she screams backing away as if she doesn't carry a weapon.

The situation for James has become deadly. Before him is a woman trapped in a terrible moment from the past. By the look in her eyes she doesn't even realizes that she is armed. She could shoot just because at that moment in the memory her hand did some motion similar to pulling a trigger. Ironically that is just what happens.

He tried to think of a way out of the predicament but before he could she screams,

"NO!"

James spying her squeezing the trigger tries to move. The finger uses more pressure, which makes the gun fire. Seconds later James is screaming.

"Fuck!" the uncultured word flies from his mouth from being shot in the arm. He crumples down off balanced by the blow sending another shooting pain through his body this time because of his leg.

Raven is heaving, blinking rapidly. Recognition comes to her eyes as she spots James on the ground in an awkward stance griping his upper arm. Blood flowing freely through his fingers. She glances at the smoking gun almost surprised to see it. After a pause she lowering her head she whispers "Emmit, what have I done?"


	7. Arrival Searches and Schemes

Chapter Seven: Arrival Searches and Schemes

This is a short chapter that may seem like filler but is necessary. It was hard to write because had to decide how deep I wanted it. It also took a long time because I began working extremely long hours in addition to working on a book to get published. However, I have a hell of a lot more time on my hands and the next two chapters will get done faster. When they are finished I will post them up almost immediately. Thanks for the patience.

To my readers: Captain-Ammie: Thanks for your support and placing my storing in your C2. I was honored by such a gesture.

Windsbride: please do continue to read and happy that you discovered my story.

Willz: Glad you enjoy it and I hope that you continue to do so.

Smithy: His mama was Irish.

Johnny-cakes-Depp: Come back a read some more.

And Anon and Stormy: Glad you viewed the story and I hope you continue reading.

To all my reviewers and readers, I appreciate you reading my story and for those who do, taking the time to comment. Keep it coming.

* * *

Governor Swann felt like a slug moving towards the dock to greet Admiral Martin Norrington. It has been a helluva two days since James disappearance. No evidence or indication has been found so far of the man's fate. Swann is beside himself with grief and worry and the town is frightened beyond comprehension. Gillette and Groves are working their tails off to make assurances to the people of their safety but with each passing hour that the Commodore isn't found the faith of the people is slowly being eroded.

The Governor himself hasn't been able to say much to the people in regards to James' disappearance. But he then reluctantly let the town know of the arrival of the Admiral, a man he himself had personally made sure would be not be berth in Port Royal. The news managed to calm people slightly but those who had lived in Port Royal for more than ten years knew how notorious Martin Norrington is. He left a bitter taste in many people's mouth and they don't relish the idea of him having any authority in Port Royal again but it cannot be helped. Swann has to protect the town and at the same time find out the younger Norrington's fate otherwise his authority would be seriously called into question.

He stands at the pier where he could watch the debarking of the crates and various other supplies. On the deck he notices the Admiral walking briskly back and forth barking at some of the men like they are common dogs on the street. _Unrefined bastard_ thinks Swann before he changes his expression. Admiral Norrington and clan are now walking off the ship.

Martin glances in the direction of the fool who had him replaced for his brother and notices that his brother didn't bother to greet him. He snorts not really caring. _It is hotter than hell just as I remember. Maybe I should have worn the lighter suit. _As it is he has on metal gray jacket and white pants. Shrugging and shaking his head he resisted the urge to wipe his brow as he descended. Once on land he assists his wife with the last few steps, followed by his sons. Taking the lead he approaches the Governor taking note of the strained expression on his face. Then he notices that the expression is not his exclusively. By the way the town solders are acting, Martin begins to get the impression something is afoot.

"The town seems empty," says his wife in a prim yet clipped voice. She has absolutely no love for Port Royal or the Caribbean in general. However, she did think that the boys needed to expand their horizons. In addition, her husband was rather insisting, stating that he wanted to look at property for his future retirement. Monica knew if she had to be in Port Royal that she would want to at least pick out a decent location.

Craig and Ian came bounding down the plank hitting each other nearly knocking one another off the pier followed by a slip of a girl dressed in a blue and white nurses dress that went just above her ankles. The girl was probably the nanny. However, a harsh look from their mother ends the antics. Craig glances around saying in his changing voice, "Where's uncle James?"

Martin nearly sneered. He hates that his oldest son has any affinity for James but for some reason in the whole two times Craig has seen James, the boy has responded positively to him. Martin can't figure how a son of his could have any affection for James Norrington but now was not the time to school the boy in the finer points of family politics. It didn't help that he wanted to know the same thing himself.

"Your uncle is probably off mismanaging the Island…"

"Martin…" sighs Monica. She isn't found of James either but she didn't want her son to think that they can question James Norrington's reputation. The fact is it can get them further in life than their own father a fact that annoys Martin to no end.

"Humpf," Martins says walking briskly towards the Governor.

When they meet, hands are extended and shook along with the preliminary introductions.

"It's good to see you. Safe journey? Asked Swann

"It was fine, quite enjoyable for me and the boys. It was a bit trying for the wife."

Swann nodded smiling briefly at the woman attending her sons. Swann overhears one asking about James and he was quickly silenced. Martin however picked up the point.

"Yes, where is the_ Commodore_?" his tone is quite mocking especially when he say's James' title.

Gov. Swann could hear the sneer and judgment in Martin's voice. He sighed before saying, "I have the misfortunate duty of telling you that James is missing, maybe even dead."

There was a collective gasp from the Norringtons, however a glint of delight alit Martin's eyes that the Governor didn't fail to miss.

* * *

After Swann delivered the news of James' disappearance, he quickly ushered them into the two nearby carriages. Once away from the docks and prying ears, in the private carriage for Martin, Monica who insisted on riding with her husband and the Governor, Swann explained to Martin the events that occurred prior to Martin's arrival. He initially skipped over the bloody clothes but relented when Martin insisted. Monica looked slightly faint, wondering about their safety. Martin quickly dismissed her concerns and informed the Governor that he be included in the investigation and search. The Governor grudgingly agreed saying it was necessary. By then they were at James' residence. The Governor invited them to dinner and they accepted.

The dinner is formal at the Governor's Mansion. The son's of Martin Norrington are with the Nanny at James' house. Martin refused the invitation of Governor Swann to stay at his domicile, stating that his family didn't wish to impose. The Governor insisted that there would be no imposition but Martin stood firm as Swann suspected. The Governor didn't like the idea of it but assumed that it would happen therefore before the arrival of the Norringtons, Governor Swann gave explicit instructions to James' butler, Avery, to remove anything of value and placed it in a safe. Anything that could not be placed in a safe was transported to the Governor's Mansion.

The Governor sat at the head of his table in his dark blue formal attire and evening coiffure with three rolls on either side. He had the table reduced in size for the small group he was having for dinner. To his left is Elizabeth in a warm blue and white color dress, then Will, in a dark formal suit. Next to Will is Lt. Gillete. To the Governor's right is Admiral Norrington, his wife Monica and Lt. Groves. At the moment dinner has been served and Gillete is recounting the story of James' investigation, the discoveries and James' disappearance.

"My brother is a bloody idiot. This incident goes to show how thoroughly incompetent he is."

Swann sighed preventing both Elizabeth and Will from interjecting. "I believe that is an unfair characterization. James worked diligently on this case and his breakthroughs have explained the nature of the killer's mind. Although why the killer chose James is beyond me…"

"That is because the connection is weak at best. The plantation was destroyed over eleven years ago. I remember because the smoke could be seen to the shore of Port Royal. But more importantly the slaves were all executed for the savagery that took place. No my asinine brother missed something and according to you it probably has gotten him killed…"

"That is just ridiculous," snapped Elizabeth. She couldn't take the pompous fool at the table any longer, "Besides from what I have learned about the Sadler Plantation makes me wonder about the sanity of the Crown at that time. The way they treated those poor slaves was horrible."

"Stay out of conversations you don't understand missy. You were too young to understand the workings of a plantation and by your statements it is obvious that you haven't learned it yet."

The Governor huffed but Will cut in first, "First of all, please refrain from insulting my fiancé and the Governor with your rude comments…"

"Please forgive my husband. He is just upset about the news…" Monica tried to say.

"Don't apologize for me woman. And did you say fiancé?"

Will held his head higher, "Yes. Elizabeth and I are to be married in a few days…"

"Wait! I thought my brother was to be betrothed to your daughter?"

The Governor nodded, "Yes, but James released Elizabeth from her obligation when he realized…" he wanted a diplomatic way of saying it but under the circumstance couldn't find one, "she expressed that her feelings were elsewhere."

Martin barked out a cruel laugh that turned into a continuous ranker for a minute. His wife blushed at his behavior but couldn't stop the smile forming on her face when Martin shouted.

"He was upstaged by a blacksmith. An uncultured servant who doesn't even know how to speak to his betters! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told father his younger son was no man. Too light on the feet to get a decent woman. The blacksmith! Wait until father hears this one." He wipes a tear from his eye.

Everyone at the table sat in various degrees of humiliation to outright anger. The Governor, though he likes Will never did get use to the idea of his daughter marrying beneath her station but accepted as she was all he had left. Explaining it to others though always left a bad taste in his mouth. Elizabeth felt both anger and guilt for she knows she just added further to James' pain and misery about the failed engagement. Will was just pissed. Not only has he been degraded but also this man has used him to degrade his brother further and James may be dead. It is apparent to Will that Martin could care less about James' fate or what caused it. Lt.'s Groves and Gillette were just angered on James' behalf.

After taking a deep breath he holds up a hand, "I do apologize for any insulted feelings but I just can't believe it."

"I made my choice and James was honorable enough to accept it," snapped Elizabeth.

"Honorable that would be the day. Pansy would be the better word and your father approved. Ha, if I had a daughter pull something like that…"

"But you don't and this my house, my daughter's wish and since your not offended on James' behalf, then I suggest you stop now before you insult someone else in my home! I will not allow my daughter or her choices be ridicule not at my table!" he slams down a fist making not only the table jump but also his wig.

Everyone is silent for a moment although Martin is red with mirthless humor. Sighing he says, "Maybe we need to call it a night Governor."

"Yes that would be wise," Swann said through gritted teeth.

Everyone stands and leaves the dining area. The Governor escorts the Admiral and his wife to the door.

"I will begin investigating at first light." Martin then bowed.

"That will be fine," said the Governor with a nod.

After they left Swann glanced up from the floor to find Will and Elizabeth staring at him.

"I know. He is a right bastard. That's why I requested that he leave when I became Governor. Absolutely atrocious that man is."

"I just can't believe something like him is a blood relation of James," said Will.

"That's Martin's problem. He can't believe it either." The Governor walks to his den. He needed a strong drink.

* * *

After settling his wife and children, Martin walks to the office that was once his but now in control of his missing brother. He finds the Commodore of the ship Calamity, Earl Richards waiting for him. Earl Richards is a plain looking man, with cold expressions and a taste for masculine company although like all respectable British gentlemen he is married with an heir. Martin and Earl have been colleagues and friends for years and share many a secret. Both find it in the others interest not to compromise the respective person's business.

Within minutes they find information about the plantation on James' desk and have read it more than once. Martin took particular interest in the file on the victims followed by the sketch made of the potential murderer.

"So the Governor was right, that fool brother of mind stumbled upon a good connection," whispered Martin.

Cmdre. Richards quirked his lips a bit, "Did he or the Governor put together the connection to you?"

Martin snorted, "No. And the Governor was too busy getting in a tether about the bad choices of his daughter…well maybe not. She chose to marry the local blacksmith over James. James let her. Isn't that interesting."

Earl raised an eyebrow and Martin secretly smiled. He knew of Earl's lust for his younger brother. He teased the man endlessly about it. Though Martin claims to the public that James may be queer, he does it for humiliation not because it's true. However Martin gets a certain kick out of watching Earl's hopes get dashed at the prospect.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because she didn't love him," Martin mimicked like a little girl. "He's a fool but a fool getting too close to the truth."

Earl nodded, "Who do you think committed the crimes?"

"I don't know. I could have sworn no one survived but it is possible this bloke did." He continued to stare at the drawing.

"You know, if James is alive that means he may have convinced his captor of his innocence and learned the truth," said Earl.

"So he can't come back alive especially if he knows the truth."

"And if he does come back…does know the truth?"

Martin glared at Earl before saying, "You know what has to be done."

"Can I amuse myself first?"

Martin snorts, "I don't give a damn what you do as long as the end result is final."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Damn, sorry about the mistakes. Did a little changingI hopeI got all of them now. nykky 


	8. Tortuga, Repairs, Realizations

Author's note:

Way too sorry about how long this took. Just life fuckin' with me. Just know that this story will be finished. I'm just doing so many things right now. I am writing the other chapters, its just a matter getting on the computer and posted. My goal is to have this done before the next movie comes out. Crossing my fingers.

Chapter Eight: Tortuga, Repairs, Realizations

The air is rancid in the pub. A place made of old driftwood and Caribbean palm trees. The bar is close to the exit long enough for eight people to sit in front of it with a fat burly man walking back and forth serving drinks. The floors are uneven, warped from years of water and beer being poured over it. The lights are scatter intermittently around the cramped box with tables line the walls some more in shadows than others. The men are falling all over themselves as the time turns to the witching hour. The music is raucous but good for dancing and the prostitutes are making good coin. In a corner, one table placed mostly in the shadows sat Jack and Ana, the rest of the crew either drunk, on their way to drunk or laid up in the arms of a lover, had long since left. This made it easier for Jack and Ana despite the noise, to discuss various topics including her sister.

But as of an hour ago, Ana hasn't had a word to say to Jack instead she is fixated on the picture laid before her. She turned it upside down, sideways, diagonal. At first Jack tried to joke with her about it but when she continued to ignore him he just went back to is drink. After a few minutes of considering if Anamaria would direct any of her attention towards him, he finally let his eyes wonder across the pub. Eventually he catches the eye of a strumpet in an emerald green dress with brownish blond hair and perk breasts. She sashays over to him, sliding onto his lap.

"Wut it'll be luv?" she said in a sultry voice.

Jack eyed her intently, "Oh, I don't know maybe a little…" he leans into her whisper in her ear. A moment later she giggles.

Ana pretends not to notice the make out session that has started across from her. And yet a flare of hot jealously and annoyance courses through her. _You can't get mad Ana you pushed him away. But dammit he didn't have to jump on sumthin that quick!_ Slightly shaking her head she goes back to examining the wanted poster before her. Every since she has gotten that picture she has had a tingling feeling coursing through her. Something about the drawing is making her think that she is missing something. She can't figure it out for the life of her and no matter how much she tries to nudge the feeling in her to provide her some guidance she gets nothing.

Jack is enjoying the company as much as he could while he jealously wished he was the piece of paper that holds Ana rapt attention. The way she fiercely grips the sheet creates a fantasy in his mind of her holding him in such a manner as he grinds into her. He could almost her hear pleasure ridden voice, screaming his name. As he fantasizes about Ana, the woman in his lap has begun stroking his inner thigh moving slowly to the aching rock hard dick. His turns to the woman his dark eyes lit with carnal baseness as a sinful smile develops. He grabs her hair pushing it to his mouth his tongue flicking out in anticipation…

"Jack!" Ana says in a shocked voice.

Jack stopped instantly a growl emanating from him is his only acknowledgement.

Ana doesn't look up from the picture when she says, "Piss off tart. Me and the captain have business to discuss." She tosses a coin at the woman before the woman could respond.

The woman stares at Jack who is staring at Ana. Ana only looks up long enough to glare at the woman for still being present at the table. Jack takes note of the seriousness in Anamaria's face and unceremoniously dumps the woman off his lap. The woman stumbles to prevent herself from being face down on the floor. Stuffing her money between her breasts she storms off in a huff.

"Well," he snarls. He is hard as a rock and his ability to satisfy it has stumbled onto a new customer. Jack no doubt can get another woman but he wanted it now!

Ana just ignored his annoyance instead she said, "We're going back to Port Royal."

Jack blinks a moment. Then sticking a finger in his ear, he wiggles it a bit before saying, "Sorry luv. I thought I 'eard you say we going back to Port Royal."

"I did and I mean it…"

"Anamaria, last time I looked I'm the Captain of the Black Pearl and I don't recall saying anything about going to Port Royal especially now that there's an Admiral berth there.

Ana just stared at him before saying, "Jack we have to go. It's important…"

"Why is it important?" he leans back in his seat waiting for her reply.

"My sister. I think this person might know my sister," she says earnestly.

She could help but notice the air of disbelief on Jack's face. He leaned back into his sit a minute stroking his beard before saying, "How the hell did you divine that from a picture?"

Sighing knowing she is about to hit the hardest part, "Look Jack. Me and my sister have always been connected. When we was kids we always knew what the other was feeling, like when I was sad she would be too even if she wasn't around me to see me sad. We had a feel for when one was hurt and would be able to get a sense from someone who has hurt us. After we split, I still knew me sister was okay but, I got so caught up in my life, I began to ignore the feeling," her voice starts the quiver a bit, "I had to to survive if I was to find her later. But now the feeling has gotten mighty powerful and when I look at this drawin', I feel a strong connection to her. I know it in me bones that if I find this person I will find me sister. And I can't do no findin' sitting in a bar in Tortuga. I have to get back to Port Royal Jack. I have to."

Jack listened intently noticing the pain and urgency laced together in her voice. It pained him to hear her need but Jack had to be practical. More than half the crew was shit out of their mind drunk and won't be likely to sail until well in the morrow morn. And heading to Port Royal knowing that there is an Admiral at its berth waiting for them would be the crazy thing in the world even for jack. The men won't hear of it. They think he's daft but that would push them too far and he couldn't blame.

But a moment later his contemplating came to an abrupt end when Anamaria jumped up from the table.

"I'm going Jack. With or without your help." She spun on heel and in a determined paced stormed out the bar.

Jack sat a moment before swearing harshly. Getting up and walking out he tosses money at the barkeep. The woman from earlier comes up to him but he just pushes past her.

Anamaria wiped her eye harshly. She felt like a fool thinking she could ask Jack to help her like that. She hoped that whatever feelings he had for her would make him help her especially after she told how she knew why it was important but he just stared at her like he ate something sour. Yet as much as she hates to admit it she understood his response. He has to think about more than her needs. He has a crew and that crew would think it folly to go back to Port Royal at this point especially after just fleeing from it to _avoid _capture by an Admiral's fleet. That was just asking too much from him with no guarantee of riches at the end of the day. No, she should have just told Jack it was time for them to go their separate ways. But a part of her couldn't let him go because she needed him to help her through what is to come.

_Enough of that Ana. That's over. _Sighing she had to think. She couldn't count on Jack. She used all her currency with him. She needed to figure out a way to get a ship so that she can get back to Port Royal. But that will cost and cost a lot. And she couldn't afford to work her way on a ship. She needs to leave and leave now.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone behind her until she was ripped around. Thankfully she has lightening reflexes because her knife was out and ready for jabbing by the time she faced…

"Jack," her had swung out slapping him soundly, "I could have gut you, ye bloody idiot."

Jack gripped his jaw a bit before shaking his head. Once the pain subsided he glowered at Ana.

"Walking down the street oblivious to all around you in Tortuga is the dumbest thing in whole of the world."

"I can take care of meself!" she snaps. She turns storming down the street.

"Right luv," he falls in step with her. "You didn't give me a chance to answer you back there."

She rolled her eyes, "You didn't need to. I saw your face." Stopping again she turns again facing him, "Jack I understand. You can't help me no more. You got responsibilities and I can't keep asking you to shirk them for me."

Jack nods, "True indeed but you have and I promised to help and a what's a man who can't keep his promises…"

"A pirate," she said with an arched eyebrow.

Jack tilts his head. Then nods, "True but," he straightens taking on a more nobler air than one who has lived as a pirate should, "But I didn't make the promise to you as a pirate but as a man. And as a man I don't make promises that I can't keep, especially to a beautiful…loyal friend such as you."

Ana didn't miss the way he looked at her in particular when he called her beautiful. Her heart did a hard thump in her chest as she stared at him silently assessing what he said. Finally she nods before asking, "So you'll take me?"

Jack sighed a bit, "Aye. I'll take you but it has to happen my way Ana."

She nods grateful that he is willing.

"First we got to find some crew whose sober enough to take out the Pearl. Then we…I have to promise then double pay for the trip…"

Ana's eyes widen, "Jack. You can't afford it. We 'aven't been exactly bringin' in barrels of treasures."

"Yeh, I know but I 'ave to offer them somethin' to make 'em go. So we have to make a stop to Isla Muerta…"

"Jack we can't. We wiped the place clean…"

Jack smiled evilly at her, "Not so clean."

Shaking her head, "those coins are cursed Jack. You can't be willin' to do that!"

Rolls his eyes and in a drunken gait walks away from her. Ana follows hissing at him that he is crazy and how she can't let him do that to the crew but he just ignores her until they reach the Pearl. By the time they get there Anamaria is so incensed that she ready to pound Jack's head in a bloody pulp.

They walk the plank climbing aboard. Taking the short walk to the Captain's cabin, Jack allows Anamaria to enter first before following. He closes the door locking it before turning a serious eye on her.

"Too many ears luv. Now like I was sayin'. I'll get them money from the Isla…"

"I know what you said and like I said you can't because there is nothing there. We took it all and divide up wiv the crew. It's all gone 'cept the coins."

Jack smirk, "Well luv, not quite. You see I hid some of the more valuable things before the crew came for a look-see. I figure a rainy day might come and I'll need it. I guess it has come. Drink." He holds out a rum bottle and seeing her not taking it, take a swig himself.

Ana's mouth hung open. She didn't know if she should be pissed that he cheated them or happy that he did because he has bribe money. Then her brain caught up and she realized what Jack is doing for her.

"Jack, you would give that up for me."

_There is a lot I would give up for you, well not a lot but enough_ he thinks but says, "don't' worry luv. It won't break me."

She rolled her eyes, "You are a dirty little cheat."

"I'm a pirate. It comes with the territory. Now here's what we're doing. We will leave first light…"

"Jack, no. I have to leave now…"

"On what, hmm? No one is sober not even me really," he pauses a moment, "although I would prefer to be drunker than I am." With a wave of his hand he says, "The point is no ship is leaving port until first light. Secondly even if you want my help then we need a crew and they have to rustled up. Thirdly, I don't know if you have paid attention but I have smell a storm brewin' so any ideas of ridin' the waves on a skiff is out of the question, well mostly."

Anamaria's patience is running thin especially because Jack has the nerve to make sense. She wants to go now but she is at the mercy of Jack and the truth of her situation.

"We also have to plan how we berth and walk around Port Royal without drawing attention to ourselves so that we can find this bloke whom we have no idea if the bastard is still in Port Royal or the island now I think about. Finally we have to convince him not to cut off important parts of me anatomy while at the same time getting him to talk." He walks a little before flopping into one of the armchairs in his cabin, " How do you propose that we do that?" shaking his head, "There's so much to do."

Ana snarls a bit, "When do ye plan on doin' it, hmm. It won't get done while we hover in yer cabin while you suck and caress a rum bottle."

Jack's hand stop mid-stroke on his beloved drink, "She don't like being insulted," he takes a swig.

Ana rolled her eyes frustrated. She glanced around before walking to the chair taking a seat. She turned over the comments Jack made then said, "I have no choice…"

"You have a choice. My help my way or not," he said in a quiet cool voice.

They stare at each other intensely. It suddenly became hot in the cabin. Ana didn't want to let jack know that the heat between then was affecting her but she still clear her throat before saying, "Maybe we should get the crew together.

Jack remained silent, slowly taking swigs from his rum jug. He studied Ana from head to toe, his mind's eye slowly removing her clothes. When he focuses on her face a wicked smile forms on his lips. _She wants me._ He thinks.

Ana swallowed, her lips parted to try and find some cool air to breath. A part of her was melting under his gaze. There is a longing there that was making her moist in very interesting places. She had to fight herself to prevent the shifting of her legs. For a brief moment, Ana closed her eyes but not before seeing the faint smirk on Jack's sexy lips.

Placing a determined expression on her face, Ana stood. She decided that now was the time to run for her life before she finds herself taken to a place of pleasure that she is determined to avoid.

Ana headed for the door saying, "Let's go…" However Jack grabs her arm, pulling her to him. He captured her lips in a searing kiss. At first Ana didn't react, keeping her hands stiff at her sides as Jack pulled her close. One hand slides under her shirt, the other gripping her head. She opened her mouth to protest but jack then took the opportunity to slip in his tongue effective silencing and drawing out a moan from her. He savored her taste, the spicy flavor mixed with a touch of rum. Ana found her hands had a life of their own because they were in his crazy main of hair, gliding through the textures of rough dread and silky strains. His kiss was burning her soul, taking away tension, and making her forget everything including herself. Ana was caught up in the fiery touch, the fierce emotions. The intensity was driving her mad with need and want.

Ana's hands moved from Jack's hair, down his strong back, pulling closer. Jack's left hand began fondling her breast, stroking and tugging as his right cupped her face. Ana moan as she placed her hands on Jack's chest ready to remove his jacket when Jack pulled away from her. His fierce eyes gazed into hers a moment. Then he stepped away.

"Let's go get that crew, luv," he grumbled.

Ana stood stunned, unblinking. Noticing that Jack has left, she gathered her confused thoughts and annoyance for letting Jack get her all hot and bothered. She straighten her shirt and left.

Getting some men that could see straight was a lot harder than both Jack and Ana anticipated but they managed to get fifteen plus Gibbs, who would mind the ship while Jack and Ana were investigating Port Royal. By first light though they were had already set sail, the men sobered up enough to do so. Four hours later they were hit by a ferocious storm.

8


End file.
